


Next Time

by liquidtime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Strangers to Lovers, Top Semi Eita, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidtime/pseuds/liquidtime
Summary: It was difficult watching another setter starting for his team, knowing that he was relegated to the sidelines. It's never how he envisioned senior year going, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He only wished that there was someone out there who could relate.__________While on a run, Semi breaks down crying and is discovered by Suga and Daichi. Little do they know, they'll be facing each other soon in the upcoming Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa match. A mutual respect develops into more between the two setters as they discover how similar their situations are.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 125





	1. Pre-Game

Practice went long. Practice always went long, especially now that the Miyagi Prefecture Playoff Finals were around the corner. The entire team ran themselves ragged honing their skills. There was only half a week left and everyone was feeling the pressure. This practice had been just as strenuous as the rest, but even after drill after drill after practice match, Semi wasn’t exhausted. He never had been this season.

Even at the beginning of the year, when still trying to prove that not choosing him as Shiratorizawa’s starting setter was a mistake, being second rung meant he was never paired with the players that brought out his best, that forced him to _work_. As the season waned on and it was increasingly obvious that the only in game play time he was receiving was for his serves, the motivation to push himself harder disappeared.

Now, he finished every practice tired, but not dead.

He exited the gym after locking up the volleyball bins, gave a quick stretch to his legs and started jogging away from campus, not paying attention to where his feet were taking him. Today, he just needed to fatigue himself enough so that he could collapse on his bed and fall straight asleep without his brain thinking. He needed to feel the lassitude that used to consume him after practice, so an extra run would do.

He started at a light jog, but quickly picked up his pace, attempting to focus on his form and technique as he ran, but no matter how hard he tried to fixate on anything but the team, his mind still always wandered back to volleyball. He knew why he wasn’t starting despite being the better player, despite being the third year player. He knew why, but it didn’t make it hurt less. His senior year, his last chance to play for Shiratorizawa and…

He blinked back tears that had started to well, refusing to let them fall, picking up his pace and willing his mind to think of anything else, to concentrate on the loud slaps of his sneakers on the pavement, the ache in his legs as he pushed harder and further than he had in an entire year, the sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

He ran and ran, not processing the distance he was covering, for long enough that the sky began to darken as dusk set upon him. Still, unwelcome thoughts invaded his mind.

He forced himself into a sprint, going max speed for two blocks before slowing down to his normal running pace. His breaths were labored, chest burning with each shaky inhale. His body wanted to stop, but Semi forced his legs to keep moving.

Pain ebbed at the ends of his consciousness, but he couldn’t even focus on those physical sensations, thoughts of his fellow third years, his friends, taking over once again. The volleyball team was his family and he’ll never get the opportunity to play with them again, not a whole game at least. Sometimes he felt left out, like memories were being made in front of him and he could only watch, never participate.

_Fuck_. _Fuck everything._

Sweat had completely drenched his shirt and hair. Sometimes a droplet tracked its way down his face, to drip off his chin, sometimes he could feel a bead of perspiration glide down his thigh. His body was tiring, wanting to slow.

_One more block_ , he told himself, and when he reached that point, he repeated the mantra in his head six more times.

The further away from Shiratorizawa he got, the longer it would take him to walk back and the more exhausted he would be and the less he would have to think about-

The tears he had been holding back finally broke free, obscuring his vision as he tried to keep running. _One more block, one more block_ , but finally his legs couldn’t hold him any longer and he stumbled forward towards a nearby concrete building, leaning his back against the rough exterior for support, not trusting his legs to hold him up. It looked like the edge of another school’s campus.

Where the fuck was he?

He leaned his head forward so that his face was cradled in his hands and let the tears fall, ugly sobs wracking his body. Luckily it was way past school hours, so no one would be here to witness his breakdown. There were some lights still on in the surrounding buildings, but it was probably just the janitorial staff at work, students should be long gone by now. 

This happened before every game this season. He would be doing fine, and then as the day approached closer and closer his anger, disappointment and embarrassment would bubble to the surface and he would just be left sad, uncontrollably sad. As the season progressed, he got worse and worse. This was the first time he was having a meltdown in public, but he just kept crying, unable to stop. It felt good to let himself feel.

His breaths stuttered and his nose ran, palms now wet against his cheeks. Semi didn’t know how long he was there crying, but he was so in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the pair of boys that had rounded the corner of the building he was still resting on.

“Lighten up Daichi,” the shorter one said with a laugh, “everything doesn’t need to be-” his words were cut off as he spotted Semi’s crying form ahead of him. “What the?”

The pair sped up until they were in front of Semi, who had finally noticed their approach.

Semi stood a little taller, but was still slumped against the building, desperately trying to wipe his face clean and get ahold of himself now that he wasn’t alone.

“Sorry, I-” Semi started, voice shaky, but he was cut off.

“Are you okay?”

Semi looked up, making eye contact with the person who spoke. He was slightly shorter than Semi with dark hair and a stocky build. Eyes sliding to his companion, Semi found another boy, shorter still with silver hair that picked up the soft glow of the campus lights, brow furrowed with concern. 

“Yeah,” Semi choked out, “I’m fine, I just…” but he trailed off, unsure at first how to continue that sentence. “I just needed to get some air,” he finished lamely, eyes flicking towards the ground.

He was so embarrassed.

Now that he wasn’t running, the slight breeze and night temperature cooled the still sweat-wet t-shirt that clung to him. Goosebumps rippled over his arms and he couldn’t help a shiver that ran through his body. He was cold.

“Hey,” the silver haired boy reached out and briefly touched his arm so he would look back up. The boy’s expression had softened and there was so much care in his eyes as he spoke, “do you need to call someone? We can wait with you if you need, or walk you home.”

“We just don’t want to leave you out here alone.”

Semi shook his head. “No, I should just head back. You don’t have to walk me, I don’t even know you and besides, I live pretty far away, but,” he added before either could object, “not too far away to walk.”

He watched the two of them exchange dubious glances and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The walk back would be exhausting, but that was the whole point of his run in the first place. The pair in front of him certainly didn’t know how far he needed to go, it was none of their concern.

“Seriously, I’m fine, I just have a lot going on right now,” he insisted. “You’re not my parents.”

For some reason that made them laugh. 

“Are you sure we can’t help in some way?”

Semi shook his head, looking down once more.

The silver haired one rummaged in his bag and quickly pulled out a black marker, reaching forward and lightly grasping Semi’s hand so that it was turned palm up in his own.

“Alright,” the boy said while uncapping the marker and beginning to write on Semi’s skin, “just, this is my phone number. Text me when you get back safe. I mean, you don’t have to, obviously, but we’ll feel better if you do.”

Semi’s hand felt warm from the contact, the boy’s hands pleasantly soft. He closed his fingers into a fist when his palm was released to try and keep as much of that sensation as possible before he forgot the feeling.

“Deal,” Semi stated with a curt nod and no smile. 

The two boys nodded back at him. There was a brief moment of silence, tension rippling through the air, as Semi maintained eye contact. It made him feel awkward and even more embarrassed, but the boys didn’t seem to want anything else, so he figured he could take his leave.

“I’ll be on my way then,” he said, turning away and picking his gait into a light jog from the two of them before they could reply.

He wasn’t going to be able to maintain this pace, as easy going as it was, but he felt like he needed to keep at least a sliver of dignity in his exit from the two mysterious high school boys that had been on campus so late. He made it one block before needing to slow down, walking the rest of the way back.

*****

> _Text from: unknown number_ _  
> _ Home safe.

Sugawara smiled, set his phone on the bedside table and rolled over, falling asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out the first chapter! The entire fic is written, just not proofread, so the plan is to update it every Friday! <3 
> 
> [Tik Tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


	2. Game Day

Game day for the Prefecture Representative Finals arrived, the stands of the gym full of cheering fans. Semi blocked out their yells as he focused on the warmup drills the Shiratorizawa team was running. He concentrated on his serves and receives, knowing those were the skills that needed to be sharp for his moments of play today.

He felt great. Although it had taken his body a day to recover from his meltdown of a run, muscles sore after how hard he had pushed, now, three days later, he felt like he was in the best shape of the season so far. 

_Focus_ , he told himself, and refused to let his eye wander to their opponents gathered on the other side of the net. Whatever they were like, it didn’t matter to him. He didn’t need to strategize past their blocks or attacks, he didn’t need to get into their psyche, he just needed to serve and receive. He would leave the analysis and speculation of the Karasuno players’ individual strengths and weaknesses to his teammates. 

He zoned into the wood flooring of the opposite side, focused on where he wanted to send the ball.

Step, step. Toss. Step, step. Jump, _hit._

His palm made contact with the ball and went sailing over the net, colliding with a powerful smack on the inside edge of the court line.

“Nice shot, Semi Semi,” Tendou said from beside him.

He hadn’t even realized he was being watched.

Semi nodded in acknowledgement and stepped off to the side to allow the next person to serve.

“I wish you could take all my serves with a hit like that,” Tenou continued on, slinging an arm around Semi and leading him off to the bench where their gym bags and water bottles were scattered.

“Gladly,” Semi muttered.

“Karasuno’s not looking too hot. I think that’s their captain over there, Sawamura.” Tendou squinted and commented, “nasty bruise.”

Semi followed Tendou’s gaze and looked at the Karasuno lineup for the first time. They didn’t seem like they were doing well. A couple of them were lost with far out gazes and some looked as if they were about to hurl from the pressure. However in contrast, the man Tendou was talking about looked composed, stocky with short hair and a number one standing out on his jersey.

Semi’s eyes widened as recognition began to dawn. _No way_ , he thought, but his fears were confirmed as his eyes slid over to the man Sawamura was talking to. With unmistakable silver hair and a welcome smile, wearing the number two, there was no doubt left in Semi’s mind. The pair was definitely the same duo that had caught him bawling his eyes out three days ago.

He couldn’t believe it. What were the chances that he had ended up on Karasuno’s campus of all places and then been discovered at his most vulnerable by his very rivals? Had they known who he was? He certainly hadn’t known them.

He pursed his lips and came to the conclusion that it was unlikely he was recognized. Even if they did know some of the Shiratorizawa players, it was doubtful that a second rung third year setter would have registered to them. They might not even recognize him now.

Semi latched onto that thought, preventing himself from panicking.

Arika Satou called the team back for a pre-game debrief and Karasuno took the court for their warmups.

He wished that Tendou hadn’t said anything, because now he felt acutely aware of each Karasuno member standing on the other side. He positioned himself in the semi-circle of their huddle so that his back completely faced the court and tried to focus on Coach Washijou’s words, but they washed over him without much impact.

“Remember to stay warm during this break, we’ll be back on the court in a couple minutes.”

“Yes Coach,” the team chorused.

*****

“Alright,” Coach Ukai shouted, gaining the attention of his team, “warmup drills, let’s go! Don’t waste the time we have on the court!”

“Yes Coach,” they responded, taking up positions as the Shiratorizawa team vacated the space.

Daichi caught Suga’s arm before they could separate. Suga looked back at him with a quirked brow.

“The number three over there,” Daichi said with a nod towards the Shiratorizawa huddle, “look familiar?”

Suga glanced over and studied the back of the man Daichi had indicated. It wasn’t much to go off of, just another generically tall volleyball opponent, except for the man’s hair: ash blonde with a light dusting of dark at his tips. It wasn’t a style you saw very often.

Suga turned back to Daichi, eyes wide.

“Is that him?” Suga asked.

Daichi shrugged. “Seems like it.”

Suga turned his head again, jaw open in disbelief, eyes tracing his frame once more, just to make sure. Could the crying boy they encountered after practice last week be on Shiratorisawa’s volleyball team?

Suga looked back at Dachi. “What in the world was he doing on our campus?”

“You don’t think he was spying, do you?” Daichi asked with a frown.

“I don’t think so, he was pretty messed up that night.”

“Maybe he saw us at practice and got upset at how good we are.”

That comment made Suga laugh and punch Daichi lightly in the arm.

“Hey,” Ukai called out from the sidelines, “now’s not the time for our captain to be slacking off! Suga-”

“Yes Coach!” the two of them chorused before Ukai could continue scolding them, jogging out onto the court to join their team.

Warmups went fine. Suga could tell they were off their game, and it was reflected in the first set they played, but towards the end he could feel Karasuno gaining their momentum, finally coming together and working as the team he knew they were.

It was hard, watching his teammates and friends on the court without him, but he never stopped cheering for a second, knowing that his role as a supporter and observer were just as important. He thought of every time someone from the sidelines had bolstered him, making him feel and play better, and was determined to pass that spirit forward.

His eyes would occasionally flick over to the Shiratorizawa sidelines, to the number three that was never once put in during the first set. Number three and confined to the sidelines…

Suga looked down at his own jersey, finding a mirror to his own predicament. He wondered what was going through number three’s mind, if he felt anything like Suga did through his team’s practices and games.

It wasn’t until midway through the second set that Suga saw number three get swapped in as a pinch server. He held his breath as he watched the man’s form, a graceful arc in the air before slamming the ball down towards Karasuno’s side.

Asahi received it and Suga could feel his exhale catch as he watched Tanaka pass to Daichi for a shot that got blocked and picked up by Shiratorizawa’s setter in rapidfire play.

_At least their setter got first touch_ , he thought as he tracked the ball through the air. Anything that could throw Shiratorizawa off, by even an ounce, was welcome.

The setter had sent it over to number three who received and set the ball perfectly to the only first year on Shiratorizawa’s side. Suga felt his jaw drop at the perfect set, watching as their opponent’s spiker was able to score off of it, the man’s eyes widening, a grin pasted on his face.

Their number three was a setter, he had to be. It was only one play, but Suga could see the technique a mile away. He was good. Why was he on the sidelines?

“Concentrate!” he heard Daichi yell after the dropped ball, and Suga’s focus zeroed in on number three as he went to serve again.

Luckily they were able to shut him down, earning back a point, but Suga’s eyes still trailed after him as Tendou switched him back off the court. Who was he?

Suga tried to wrack his mind through the player information Ukai had gone over before the match, but he couldn’t remember any details on a setter that wasn’t Shirabu. They had focused on Shiratorizawa’s starting lineup, and even then mostly on Ushijima. Pity, Sugawara’s interest was definitely piqued.

Finally, with a roar from the stands and the sidelines, Karasuno took the second set when Tsukki blocked Ushijima. The collective cheer was overwhelming. Suga’s heart was racing despite not having played yet. He hugged Narita with one arm, his other fist raised into the air. His eyes found Daichi and Asahi on the court in an unspoken word of encouragement. For the first time it felt possible to beat Shiratorizawa, like it could be a reality instead of a dream.

Third set: Shiratorizawa. Fourth set: Karasuno. 

Kageyama was obviously tired, making stupid mistakes, so it wasn’t a surprise when Ukai called for Suga to start during their fifth set, stakes even higher now that they only went to fifteen points. He was more prepared than he ever would be, but still he could feel a cold sweat taking over his body.

The warm hands and words of encouragement from Kiyoko and his teammates bolstered his determination as he walked into position. Starting the match on court instead of being swapped in mid-game was odd, and he relished every moment of it as he focused in on Goshiki prepping to serve.

*****

Semi narrowed his eyes as they raked over Karasuno’s starting lineup for the fifth set. They were missing their usual setter which wasn’t surprising, Kageyama had been noticeably feeling the exhaustion as the fourth set had waned on, but Semi wasn’t expecting their number two to step in filling the role.

Even though Semi didn’t know the silver haired man, he still felt familiar, having been unable to completely ignore him shouting advice and encouragement from the sidelines. It was obvious by the way he interacted with his teammates before the set started that he had an excellent rapport with them. Semi could see their smiles from a mile away whenever number two would address them.

He let out a soft exhale of a chuckle to himself. With that level of insight and reputation, number two was probably a senior, relegated to the sides, just like him. As the whistle sounded for Goshiki to serve, Semi could feel his focus on the game increase, curious as to how Karasuno’s new setter would play.

He was good, Semi noted as the game played out. Not as good as Kageyama was, but more connected with his team. Kageyama favored Hinata’s quick attack too much, and Semi’s eyes slid over to Shirabu sending another ball towards Ushijima. For the first time Semi briefly found himself wanting Karasuno to score, to show that it was teamwork that mattered, not just an exceptional ace.

He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind. It wasn’t that he wanted to see his team lose, he just wanted Shirabu to recognize that more players had worth than just Ushijima. Shirabu wouldn’t though, he knew that. It’s what set them apart in the first place, it’s what got Shirabu his place in the starting lineup.

Semi contained a smirk as number two set a ball to Tanaka during a synchronized attack that stumped even Tendo, leaving the middle blocker standing still with his arms down. It was a good play, and Coach Washijou shouted at Tendou from the sidelines, but Semi ignored the display, eyes only on the Karasuno setter being swapped off for Kageyama.

It was only a handful of points later that Semi got put in. Pity that he didn’t get to play against the pretty setter, he would have liked to see if he could match his moves.

*****

The game was grueling, Sugawara’s stomach in knots since he got off the court, once again bound to the sidelines, only able to watch the plays unfold. Points stacked up back and forth so that everyone was on edge. It was match point Karasuno when finally, after a vigorous exchange, a set to Hinata sent a vicious spike to Shiratorizawa that their libero couldn’t dig up.

The moment the score flipped over to twenty-one felt surreal. With hardly enough time to process their win, he ran onto the court to join in a tight embrace with Daichi and Asahi, tears of joy prickling at his eyes. It felt as if this moment was the culmination of his entire life, and he let out a cathartic yell, still somewhat on the edge of disbelief. 

The euphoria from that moment carried him through the line up with Shiratorizawa, the thanking of their opponents and supporters, the awards ceremony and the dull process of gathering their items before finally getting on the bus to go eat. He collapsed into his seat, exhausted even though he had hardly played, pulling out his phone to swipe through the notifications he had gotten while they had been on the court.

Suga’s thumb briefly hovered over the conversation labeled with unknown number before tapping into the text thread. It only had the one message, _home safe_ , and Suga re-read it, fingers itching to send another, but he didn’t. All of Shiratorizawa’s team was probably feeling the loss and he didn’t want to intrude on those emotions. The guy hadn’t seemed too keen on Suga and Daichi trying to talk when he had been crying (who would?), so he probably wouldn’t welcome a text from a practical stranger on the victorious team right after their loss.

If he even recognized Suga in the first place...

But before Suga could put his phone away, it vibrated in his hand, a new text bubble appearing right before his eyes.

> _Text from: unknown number_
> 
> Congratulations, it was a good game. You played well.

Suga smiled. He wasn’t sure if his opponent meant that Karasuno played well or if Suga himself did, but he decided to keep his reply short and sweet regardless.

> _Text to: unknown number_
> 
> Thank you, you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up next Friday!
> 
> [Tik Tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


	3. Post-Game

The entire next week Semi felt his phone burning a hole in his pocket, bag, wherever it was stashed. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the brief text exchange he had with Karasuno’s back-up setter.

Semi had never replied after their post-game congratulations and compliments. Every time he thought of responding, his mind turned up blank. He didn’t have a tangible excuse to be messaging the other boy, and what if the response he received was out of an obligation to be polite, not a desire for actual conversation? There wasn’t really a reason that the boy would want to talk with Semi. Semi didn’t even know his name.

It was the last Friday before break and Semi stood to the side of the gym with Tendou, leaning against a scoreboard he was supposed to be managing for the three on three happening in front of him. Shiratorizawa’s third years had still been showing up to practice to help the team prep for next season, but they worked towards team improvement rather than personal development, offering one-on-one coaching and advice, extra bodies where needed or whatever miscellaneous jobs there were to do. It was all voluntary, studying for exams were prioritized, but most showed up regardless.

“Do you know what the name of Karasuno’s setter was?” Semi asked, pointedly looking forward to avoid meeting Tendou’s gaze that had turned curiously towards him.

“Not Kageyama,” he continued, “the other one that started the fifth set.”

“No idea,” Tendou replied, “Wakatoshi might. Why are you curious?”

Semi shrugged and Tendou laughed.

“Is it because he’s cute?” Tendou asked, never one to beat around the bush.

Semi let out a sharp sigh, inclining his head slightly to let Tendou interpret his movement however Tendou wanted.

Sure, the boy had been attractive, but that’s not what piqued Semi’s curiosity. However, he didn’t feel like telling Tendou that he had been caught crying on Karasuno’s campus, bawling his eyes out in the middle of the evening by the silver haired setter. He couldn’t tell him that in the back of his mind was a small, nagging hope he couldn’t shake, that there was a possibility someone else understood how he felt playing (or rather, not playing) for his team this season, and how that thought is what drew him to the boy so strongly. He certainly didn’t want to tell Tendou that he had the setter’s cell number, but not his name.

“The training camp we’re hosting starts in a couple weeks and there’s a kid from Karasuno that was invited, I’m sure you could ask him,” Tendou suggested with a smile.

Semi threw a glare at Tendou. There was no way he was going to participate in such middle school antics to learn a boy’s name. He was especially not going to wait a month just to do so. Talk about pathetic.

“I’ll pass.”

Tendou’s smile just got wider and he leaned closer to Semi. “Is that too long a time for your pining heart to beat?”

He laughed as Semi rolled his eyes and continued, “we could always go to their campus and visit. Since Karasuno’s going to Nationals, he’s guaranteed to still be attending practices. We could do a little reconnaissance,” Tendou said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Semi knew he was being baited and teased, and that Tendou’s idea was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t stop himself from imagining actually showing up at Karasuno and- doing what? Sure, he would get to see the other player in person, but then what?

He could feel his cheeks start to warm at the memory of their previous meeting at Karasuno. He was still embarrassed and no matter how curious he was about the other boy, his mind would always think back to the disastrous mess he had been when they stumbled across him that night.

What they must have thought when they saw Semi at the playoffs…

“Are you blushing Semi Semi?” Tendou teased, “I didn’t realise your feelings ran so deep, maybe we really should infiltrate Karasuno.”

Semi glared at Tendou. “That’s reckless.”

“Hmm, that wasn’t quite the protest I was expecting. Usually you’re much more adamant about shutting my ideas down.” Tendou cocked his head and observed Semi. “It couldn’t be… do you actually _want_ to go?” he asked, eyes widening.

“Don’t be stupid. What would we even do or say once we got there? They’d probably think we were out for revenge or something,” Semi said with a scoff.

Tendou chuckled. “You just tell them the truth, Semi. You say: _hello sexy setter-san, I was too embarrassed to get your name after our defeat so I’ve showed up here to suck your co-_ ”

Semi’s body gave a sudden jolt when he realized where Tendou was going, and quickly punched him in the arm, cutting his sentence off.

“Shut up, you can’t just say that.”

“C’mon,” Tendou said, straightening up and looping Semi’s arm around his own, trying to guide him towards the gym exit, “if we leave now we can catch Karasuno before their practice is finished today.”

“Today?” Semi repeated, caught off guard by Tendou’s sudden jump into action.

“Today!”

“But the game-”

“We weren’t even keeping score properly anyway, there were five points that you never flipped the numbers for.”

Semi looked back at the three on three. Sure enough, the six players hadn’t even noticed that Tendou had pulled the two of them halfway across the gym.

Tendou caught Ushijima’s eye from across the court and gave him a wave goodbye, receiving a nod back. That’s all the permission Tendou needed before crossing the rest of the gym and pushing open the doors to the outside. Semi swore Tendou got away with more than any other player would when it came to Ushijima.

As they made their way through campus, Tendou refused to let Semi’s arm go, as if he were afraid he might take off if left unanchored.

“Karasuno’s not close though, I don’t feel like running all the way there and it’s too late for a bus,” Semi argued.

It was, in part, the truth. The thought of running to Karasuno was exhausting and felt too much like a trip down memory lane. Half his mind was grasping at any excuse to convince Tendou to drop this plan. He could just say no and refuse to go all together, but there was another part of himself, one that refused to think about the situation rationally, that was curious. He wanted to know more about the mystery setter and tagging along with Tendou almost gave him an excuse to be curious. He wanted to let himself be coerced into going.

If Semi had simply texted again, that was all on him. If number two didn’t want to talk with him, then Semi would have to shoulder that rejection because he was the one that reached out. But, if he showed up to their practice because Tendou had dragged him along, well, he didn’t really have a choice, right? Then, it was less embarrassing when he was inevitably shunned, right?

Semi internally berated himself at how illogical he was being, but still let himself be pulled along by Tendou.

“My roommate is visiting family this weekend and took the train up so see them. He let me borrow his car keys, so we’re gonna travel in style.”

Tendou glanced at Semi who offered no response and who’s stoic expression hadn’t changed. “Okay?” he prompted.

“Okay,” Semi replied with a nod.

*****

Practice had just finished. Sugawara walked to the edge of the gym where his belongings were stashed and reached for his water bottle, checking his phone while taking a long drink. Zero notifications. He wasn’t surprised, everyone who normally contacted him was on the team and, therefore, here.

“Who have you been messaging?” Daichi asked from beside him, gathering up his stuff and preparing to head to the club room.

“No one?” Suga responded with an upward lilt.

“You’ve checked your phone during every free moment you've had, and that’s been happening this entire week. You’re obviously talking with someone.”

Had Suga really been that transparent? He hadn’t even realized that he had been so glued to his device. His cheeks colored slightly at the thought. He wasn’t even texting anyone, it was just the vague hope that the Shiratorizawa boy would send another message that had him checking so frequently.

He didn’t know why his thoughts were suddenly dominated by the setter, but he couldn’t get the tall and sturdy figure of the guy out of his head. His mind kept wandering back to the way he played, and the way he watched from the sidelines just like Suga.

And of course the image of him completely broken down with tears streaming down his face, hunched over in the dark: that was burned into his memories. 

“I’m not talking with anyone, Daichi, I swear.”

His captain threw him a disbelieving glance and Suga sighed, knowing there was no point in feigning ignorance.

“The guy from Shiratorizawa that we ran into that night, he messaged me again after the game.”

“What did he say?”

“Just congratulations and that we played well.”

“So what,” Daichi pressed, “are you two talking now or something?”

Suga huffed and began to throw his miscellaneous stuff into the duffel bag beside him just for something to do with his hands and to distract himself from Daichi’s penetrating gaze.

“No,” Suga replied, “I just said thank you and that’s it. We haven’t talked at all since. You can check my phone if you don’t believe me.”

He could feel Daichi watching him. Damn his best friend and his perceptiveness, Daichi was always a people person, always able to suss out what others were thinking and Suga could feel the gears turning in the captain’s head as he was being observed.

“But, you want him to text you,” Daichi stated, causing Suga to huff again with a glare.

Daichi put his hands up with a chuckle, “Sorry, sorry! But Suga, why don’t you just message him first?”

“Because I messaged last, it’s his turn now and he hasn’t. So, it’s obvious he doesn’t want to talk with me otherwise he would.”

“I think you’re reading way too much into this. Seriously, Suga, just text him again and if he doesn’t want to talk he won’t respond and then you’ll know.”

“Hey,” Asahi approached the two of them with a sheepish smile, “um, sorry but everyone is waiting to get into the clubroom and you have the key.”

“Oh shit,” muttered Daichi, hefting the last of his things into his arms. “Let’s go.”

*****

Karasuno looked different, but Semi figured that most places looked different when you arrived with a clear head instead of a mental breakdown. Late evening threw the campus into darkness, scattered lights still illuminating rooms for janitorial staff. The absence of students gave it an abandoned feel and the tall buildings seemed even more imposing as their shadows were cast by moonlight.

Tendou had parked the car on a sidestreet and now both of them were walking through the campus, trying to figure out where they were situated and where they needed to go.

“How many gyms does this place have?” Tendou muttered as he peaked his head into another deserted building that revealed itself to be an empty court.

“I thought we were supposed to be covert about this. If you enter random rooms with no finesse, someone will see you,” Semi scolded.

“Ahhh, but isn’t that ultimately the point?”

Semi sighed, a knot of anxiety twisting tighter in his stomach. His curiosity had definitely gotten the better of him when they had been at Shiratorizawa, but now that the two of them had actually set foot in Karasuno, the reality of their situation was starting to sink in. What the hell was he going to do if they ended up running into the volleyball club? He couldn't think of any outcome that didn’t wind up in complete mortification.

They walked past a couple more buildings, nearing the opposite edge of campus when they heard loud and rambunctious noises. Semi and Tendou shrunk back into the shadows of the wall they were next to and watched as a group of students he recognized to be none other than the Karasuno volleyball club, exited what Semi assumed to be a club room. They descended a set of stairs that came off the building to walk down a sidewalk perpendicular to where Semi and Tendou stood.

Hinata led the group in boisterous conversation, bicycle toted beside him, Kageyama silently glaring from his other side. There were a couple people Semi couldn’t recognize from this distance, but he could feel his breath leave him as he quickly spotted the man of the hour, sandwiched between Sawamura and Azumane at the back of the pack.

Despite the spike in adrenaline, Semi felt frozen to where he stood, praying that Tendou didn’t do anything stupid. Well, more stupid than convincing Semi to come out here in the first place. He turned towards his partner in crime, but before either of them could say or do anything, a clear voice cut through the night chatter.

“Fuck, I left my keys in the clubroom. You guys go on without me, I’ll catch up.”

“Make it quick,” Sawamura said, extracting a set of keys from his pocket and tossing it at the figure who had broken away from the pack.

Semi watched as number two turned around and jogged back to retrieve his stuff while the rest of the club continued on, exiting out the entrance gate. Soon, the area they were next to was empty again, the silence of the night even more prevalent now.

“Semi Semi, I believe this is your chance,” Tendou said.

“What? What am I supposed to do?”

Tendou began to physically shove him out of their little alcove and towards the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the second floor landing.

“Semi,” Tendou whined, elongating each syllable on his tongue, “you’re not going to get a better opportunity to confess than this, he’s all alone.”

“I’m not confessing! I just wanted to know his name.”

“Perfect opportunity,” Tendou insisted and gave Semi one last shove for good measure.

He stumbled forward and caught himself before starting to walk towards the staircase, but when he reached the beginning of it he paused. What was he going to do, corner the man in a clubroom? That would send the complete wrong message. He could wait outside the door, but that seemed creepy.

He looked around for Tendou, but his teammate was nowhere to be found. How the hell a six foot red-headed monster managed to disappear so easily was mystifying, but it dawned on Semi that there was no one forcing him to head up the stairs anymore. He could just leave… but for some reason that thought tasted sour. He had already come all the way out here, if he turned back now he was bound to regret it tomorrow.

*****

Suga grabbed his keys from the bench, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity, and looked down to check his phone before leaving the room. He had just processed a barren screen, still devoid of notifications when he realized what he had been doing: habitually searching for a message that was never going to come. Had he really been checking his cell that frequently?

It would have been hard to miss how often his mind wandered toward Shiratorizawa’s number three, but he hadn’t realized that these thoughts had manifested in constantly checking his messages and rereading the three text conversation they had.

Maybe Daichi was right and he should just message him.

His thumb hovered over the conversation and finally he allowed himself to tap into the text box.

> _To: unknown number_
> 
> Hope this week’s been treating you well. I’m so ready for break even though it still seems far away.

He pressed send before he let himself overthink his way out of it.

*****

Semi was panicking at the bottom of the stairs, trying to decide what to do. Maybe he should walk to the edge of campus and bump into him on the sidewalk, that way he could pretend to be out for a stroll, not stalking a man he had only seen twice. He looked behind him. Should he walk to the street now? What if the guy goes a different direction?

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out, welcoming the small procrastination from his decision that it allowed. He assumed it was going to be Tendou, updating him on his whereabouts, but Semi’s breath left him once more as he read the message and realized who it was actually from. His eyes scanned the words three times before he let himself believe that, after a week of radio silence, the Karasuno setter had messaged him out of the blue as he was creepily, unknowingly, waiting for him.

He heard footsteps come from above and looked up right as the figure of number two began to descend the stairs, hair framed by starlight just as it had been when Semi was here last.

“I told you, you didn’t have to wait for me- oh,” the boy said, cutting himself off as he realized that, at the foot of the stairs there wasn't a teammate, but instead the very person he had just sent a text to.

Number two stilled, having only gotten a couple steps out before recognition hit. Semi could make out a slight blush on his cheeks, and could feel his own warming similarly.

He needed to say something before this exchange turned even more awkward, but his mind came up blank, still shocked at the message that shone brightly off the phone in his hands.

“I, uh, got your text,” Semi said sheepishly, closing his phone and slipping it away into a pocket. 

The boy walked the rest of the way down until he stood on the last step, putting himself at about equal height to Semi. Up close, Semi could make out details of the other’s face that he couldn’t see across the court and hadn’t paid attention to through his tears. He noticed the boy’s large brown eyes that seemed to sparkle, the cowlicks of soft hair that moved with the gentle breeze. Semi tried to look away, knowing that he was staring, but he found himself too enamored. 

“What are you doing here?” the boy asked, voice light and curious. It didn’t sound like he was mad or scared at all.

Semi could feel his blush darken, eyes now flicking downwards and back up, suddenly finding the weight of maintaining eye contact to be unbearable.

“I never got your name,” Semi said, as if that explained everything. It was the excuse that he had given Tendou, but even on his lips he could feel how paper thin the reason was.

“You have my number, you could have just asked.”

Semi huffed and crossed his arms, taking a step to the side and leaning back against the railing as he responded. “I know, I just thought that, I mean I felt... Well-” he paused trying to organize his feelings into coherency before giving up, “or maybe I don’t actually know.”

Semi groaned and wiped a hand across his face before continuing, feeling the trajectory of this conversation slipping away, “I don’t really have a plan right now, I just couldn’t stop thinking about-” he cut himself off before uttering _you_ , “I don’t know. I don’t know, it all sounds stupid now that I’m saying it out loud. Texting seems simple when you say it like that.”

It especially seemed simple after having received a message not two minutes ago from the man in front of him. If Semi had only waited another day, he would have been able to respond to the message like a normal person and avoid all of this awkward energy. He should know by now to ignore Tendou’s stupid plans.

The silence stretched on, Semi wondering at what point he should cut his losses and walk away.

Finally the boy laughed. “I get it. After all, it took me a week to send a single message.” His smile widened and the corner of his eyes crinkled. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, but Sugawara sounds so formal. I know we don’t really know each other, but everyone just calls me Suga.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Suga-san,” he said, relishing the sound of his name off his lips, “officially I mean. I’m Semi Eita.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Semi-san. That’s a beautiful name, it fits you.”

“What?” Semi stuttered out, unsure if he heard the words correctly.

Suga reached up and lightly palmed the back of his neck, looking away from Semi clearly embarrassed. 

“Ah, that came out wrong,” he said, looking back at Semi, “I just meant the way you played, your serves and sets were elegant. Your name fit’s your playstyle. It’s a nice name.”

Suga gave a quick, awkward chuckle and continued, “now I’m not sure I’m making much sense. It sounded better in my head. I’m just trying to compliment you. I was awed when I saw you play.”

Semi scuffed a foot on the ground, wishing that the relentless blush he sported would go away at some point. He could hardly look at Suga as he replied.

“You flatter me, but thank you.”

Semi exhaled, building the courage to speak honestly.

“I think the same of you. Karasuno is different when you’re on the court. You’re better with them than Kageyama is. He has technical skill, but you know how to lift everyone else up to be their best. They play better with you” Semi gave a small smile to the side, “maybe except for Hinata,” he shrugged, “either way, it’s more fun to watch with you playing. The team’s more dynamic.”

A heavy silence hung in the air, neither comfortable nor awkward, both simply processing the words the other had spoken. Cicadas chorused throughout the night air and Semi was once more drawn to the details of the boy in front of him. Semi noticed a small mole underneath an eye, his lips thin but slightly upturned with a hint of a smile that rarely seemed to leave his face.

“Thank you,” Suga finally spoke, “that means more to me than you might imagine.”

Semi shrugged. “It’s only the truth.”

His phone buzzed at that moment, and Semi pulled it out, seeing a notification from Tendou.

> _From: Tendou Satori_
> 
> I’m waiting for you by the car. If you’re staying the night, at least let me know so I can leave. ;)

Semi rolled his eyes and sighed, looking back up at Suga. “I should get going, my friend is waiting for me at his car and I don’t trust him not to leave me. Plus, I’ve held you up enough, you were supposed to catch up with your friends.”

Semi stood up from the railing and inclined his head in a small bow. “Thank you for your conversation. It was a pleasure to meet you Suga-san.”

“You as well,” Suga responded, “have a wonderful evening, Semi-san.”

*****

Suga watched Semi walk off through the campus. Right when he could just still make out his form, Suga pulled his phone out and sent off a message, editing Semi’s contact info afterward. In the distance he was able to see the faintest point of light as his text was presumably received and read.

Sure enough, Suga could feel his phone vibrate with a response, but instead of _Unknown Number_ flashing up at him, the newly changed name _Semi Eita_ shone instead.

> _To: Semi Eita_
> 
> We should hang out sometime. Practice is about to make my schedule hell, but I’m free this weekend if you are. I know it's short notice, so no hard feelings either way.

> _From: Semi Eita_
> 
> I’m free tomorrow. We should grab lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially at the halfway point (of chapters, not of wordcount). Thank you to everyone who's left kudos so far!
> 
> After writing this fic and posting the first chapter, I realized that I had fucked up the timeline a bit for, like, everything. While it didn't affect the plot at all, there was a decent amount of conversation / description that needed to be re-written. That started in this chapter, but more majorly impacted the next one.
> 
> Nevertheless, it is still my plan to have chapter four posted next Friday. <3
> 
> [Tik Tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


	4. Lunch Date

Suga was surprised to receive a call from Daichi at eight am on a Saturday. They were both early risers, but there was still no reason that Suga could think of for Daichi to be contacting him. Hopefully nothing terrible was happening.

“Hello?” he answered, simultaneously picking a banana up from a bowl on the counter. Suga wasn’t a breakfast person and usually just ate a small portion of fruit to start his day with.

“Suga, glad to hear you’re alive.”

“Ahuh?”

“You never caught back up with us last night. I was going to check in and make sure you arrived home safe, but I passed out as soon as I got to bed and, well, I decided to at least call in the morning to make sure you weren’t kidnapped or something.”

Suga laughed. “No, no, nothing like that. I’m safe and sound.”

There was a pause that Suga filled by peeling his banana.

“So…?”

Suga furrowed a brow. “So what?”

He heard Daichi sigh on the line. “So what did you get up to last night? Grabbing your keys wouldn’t take that long.”

Suga absentmindedly trailed his pinky along the kitchen counter he stood in front of, making sure the banana never touched its surface, mentally steeling himself to tell Daichi. He didn’t think there would be any problem, but his encounter with Semi had been out of the blue, and their conversation felt intimate. Talking about it was like speaking a secret.

“Well, the setter from Shiratorizawa,” he frowned realizing the ambiguity of the title, “not Shirabu, their number three who… I mean you know who. He,” Suga waved his hand with the banana haphazardly trying to find the words to believably describe what now appeared to be an incredulous situation, “he showed up. And we talked.”

He took a bite of his banana.

“What do you mean he showed up?”

“I mean he was at Karasuno, are you purposely being thick?”

“You know what I meant, Suga. Why was he there? He’s from a rival school and Karasuno is very much out of his way.”

“Presumably to see me? He said he didn’t get my name.”

“Why didn’t he just text you?” 

Suga shrugged his shoulders, carefully chewing around another bite. “I don’t know Daichi, probably for the same reason that I didn’t text him.”

“So what did you two talk about?”

“Volleyball.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Suga responded, even though that was so much more than it.

On the surface it was volleyball, but it still warmed Suga to think of the kind praise that Semi had given him. It felt as if someone finally saw his potential for what he could have been without dismissing his role as it was. He appreciated all of the feedback, criticism and compliments from his teammates and coaches, but the words Semi had for him felt different.

He couldn’t say that to Daichi, because no matter the possible ways to phrase how he felt this year, he would never be truly understood by the captain. Plus, there was no way he would be able to get through the conversation without making Daichi feel awful about his situation, and Suga didn’t want pity. He understood his role, what he now brought to the team, and he understood his place in the lineup.

Daichi gave a small hum, but other than that, the pause in their conversation lengthened long enough for Suga to finish his banana and toss the peel in the trash. It was comfortable, both him and Daichi so close that silence rarely felt oppressive to them.

Finally Suga piped up. “I’m meeting up with him today.”

“Number three?”

“Yeah. His name is Semi Eita.”

_Eita, Eita, Eita_ repeated in his head, tongue tracing over the name he had just spoken. It was the first time he had said it aloud, and although it was only in an introduction, somehow he still felt bashful at saying his given name.

“We’re just grabbing lunch,” Suga clarified, stopping himself from chewing on a nail he had instinctively brought up to his mouth.

Suga was nervous, partially at the prospect of meeting up with the boy and partially about telling Daichi. Not that he thought Daichi would be mad, after all his captain had been the one encouraging him to reach out in the first place, but because Suga felt like it would open up questions, like _why_ , that he didn’t have answers for.

But he couldn’t keep this from Daichi. Hiding it would have made it feel shameful.

“Oh? Have fun I guess.”

Suga exhaled. He could hear slight confusion in Daichi’s voice, but was glad that was the extent of his response. Daichi usually knew when to push and when to let things be. Suga should have known, should have had a bit more faith.

“I think it will be.”

“Just do me a favor and check in occasionally? Shoot me a text so I know Shiratorizawa isn’t trying to kidnap you.”

Suga laughed. “Deal.”

*****

Semi wrenched open his dorm room door to stop the fist hammering against it.

“You’re lucky I was already awake,” he said, doing his best to level a sharp glare at Tendou who was on the other side.

“I had to help you prepare for your date today Semi Semi. Left to your own devices without a school uniform to guide you usually leads to disaster in the fashion department.”

“It’s not a date, and I’m perfectly able to dress myself,” he said, stepping to the side to let Tendou in regardless. 

Tendou walked over to Semi’s small wardrobe, opening drawers and rifling through their contents with no mind to privacy. 

“Hey!” Semi scolded, “stop, it’s not a big deal. It’s casual.”

Tendou gave him a sidelong glance. “You look uncool in casual clothing.”

“Being overdressed is embarrassing,” he protests, sitting on his bed with one leg pulled to his chest.

Leave it to Tendou to make some comment that spirals him into overthinking. He looked at his dresser trying to picture its contents and what could make him look more agreeable. He hadn’t really thought of what he would wear. Tendou was right, whenever he wasn’t in his school uniform, he was in athletic gear, shorts and t-shirts. He never had to put much thought into his outfits.

He wondered what Suga would turn up in, and if he would judge Semi based on his clothing. It was possible, Semi knew people did that all the time. He would like to think Suga wasn’t that type of person, but he didn’t know much about him to be honest. What if he took one look at Semi and decided he wasn’t worth the time?

Semi exhaled and reigned in his self destructive thoughts. At no point did Suga give him any indication that superficial observations would matter. He thought back to their previous conversation and reminded himself of how comfortable he had felt by the end and tried to make that reality overshadow his anxious worries.

“At least wear a print, I know you have some fun ones from that photography session.”

Semi hmms in response and points to a drawer on the far right that held various clothing items left over from a shoot that the photography club had done of the volleyball members out of uniform. The entire team had made an outing to downtown Sendai to go shopping for the shoot. It was a good memory, even if it had taken Semi completely out of his comfort zone.

Tendou quickly pulled out a pink short sleeved button up and held it out.

“Wear it open over a white shirt with white sneakers and clean jeans.”

Semi rolled his eyes, grabbing the article from Tendou.

Tendou smiled, victorious. “Don’t look like that, it’s what you wore for in the photo that won you the _most handsome_ superlative on our team. I added the tee this time to keep it modest.”

Semi blushed at the reminder. “That shouldn’t have gone to me.”

Tendou snorted. “Who should it have gone to then?”

“I don’t know,” he replied with a sigh, “Goshiki-kun?”

Tendou threw his head back and let out a large belly laugh.

“Or Oohira, I don’t know. Stop laughing!”

But Semi couldn’t help give a smile of his own. Tendou’s mirth was contagious. 

“Oh, you’re gonna blind someone with that grin Semi Semi, careful. Put it away wherever it usually hides!”

“Shut up.”

“Only if you change so I can give my final stamp of approval.”

Semi raised a brow at him as Tendou continued to look at him expectantly. “Are you going to turn around?”

“So bashful,” Tendou muttered, but faced the wall regardless.

Semi retrieved the other clothing items needed from his wardrobe and began slowly stripping from his pyjamas. Any other day he would have just told Tendou to fuck off, but his creeping insecurity was coming back. He deeply wanted to make a good, well, third impression. It was the first real impression though, the first time they were going to see each other completely outside of a school setting.

He pulled on his clothing and walked over to the full length mirror mounted on the back of the door. Turning from side to side, he tried to remove his opinions and bias and see himself as a stranger would. 

“What’s taking so long” Tendou sing-songed from across the room.

“Nothing, you can turn around.”

Tendou twirled so quickly he almost unbalanced himself. He let out a low wolf-whistle as his eyes landed on Semi.

“I’m good. It's basic, but a definite improvement. You should consult me every time you leave this room.”

“Remind me why I’m friends with someone who always insults me,” Semi snipped, turning away from his reflection and walking towards Tendou who was standing arms out, reaching to grip his shoulders as he came closer.

“Because Wakatoshi-kun and I are the only two who can take a pickaxe to that icy demeanor of brutal bluntness you have by giving as good as we get,” Tendou said with a firm grip on Semi’s shoulders.

He brushed nonexistent lint off of Semi’s sleeve and looked back up at him, fake tears welling in his eyes.

“My little boy is all grown up.”

Semi glared at the jibe, but before he could respond, Tendou snapped out of it and continued.

“You need a necklace, like a chain. And a matching watch.”

“I don’t have a watch.”

“You can borrow one of mine,” Tendou offered.

“No,” Semi griped out.

“But you’ll wear a necklace?”

“I don’t know… I want to look good but, I don’t want to look like, I don’t know, like I’m trying too hard.” He sat back on his bed and looked down.

The next words he spoke came out a quet confession. “Tendou, I’m actually really nervous about this.”

Tendou slowly sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“I know Semi Semi, I could tell. I’ve been friends with you for too long to not see when something’s up.” He paused. “There’s more to all of this than you’ve told me, more than just a cute boy,” Tendou stated without question.

Semi took a large breath and slowly let it go before responding, “yes,” mind whirling through the memories of his tears, of his observations on court, of their conversation last night and of every feeling he’s harbored towards volleyball this last year.

“You don’t have to tell me, I just want you to be okay.”

Semi pulled back and Tendou let his arm fall away.

“Who are you and what have you done with Tendou?”

Tendou emitted another full belly laugh and stood back up, throwing his arms out.

“C’mon, give me a _little_ credit. I can be sentimental.”

“Yeah, you got the ‘mental’ part of that right.”

“You wound me.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

It was nice to have Tendou with him the rest of the morning. It prevented himself from spiraling too much into his own thoughts and overanalyzing the day ahead of him. He had suggested a Chinese restaurant near the Hirose riverfront for lunch when Suga had mentioned Mapo Tofu as his favorite food, but now Semi was even doubting that choice. Maybe he should have selected someplace closer to Suga instead of making him come into downtown Sendai.

He thought the waterfront would be a good place to go to after, to walk along or to just hang out at, but maybe Suga was expecting something more exciting, an elaborate planned out day. What if he thought Semi was boring? What if the weather turned too unpleasant to spend time outdoors?

He nervously checked the digital clock that rested on his desk. He had to leave in two minutes.

“Whatever you’re thinking, you need to chill,” Tendou said. “You’ve looked at the time too frequently for any normal person.”

“I just don’t want to be late.”

“You won’t be.”

“I need to leave soon.”

“So leave,” Tendou said with a vague gesture towards the door.

“You think I’m leaving you in my room unsupervised?”

Tendou smiled. “I was hoping.”

“Get out,” Semi said with a laugh, grabbing his wallet and keys as he worked to usher his friend through the doorway.

The door automatically locked when it was shut, and the pair walked down the hallway in silence until they reached the end where a staircase separated the next floor with the outdoors.

“Do you want me to wait for the bus with you?” Tendou asked.

Semi shook his head. “No, that’s okay. It’ll be here soon anyway.”

“Sure. Let me know if you need an SOS out of there,” Tendou said, his eyes flashing manic and wide, “I’m fantastic at coming up with emergencies.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Semi pushed through the heavy door and stepped outside, the sharp air biting at his skin, and trekked toward the bus stop. He didn’t have to wait long for the dingy city bus to pull up, and the ride into downtown was fairly quick. The bus wound its way through the busy streets, and Semi tugged the wire for his stop once he recognized his surroundings.

_Well, it’s too late to turn back now_ , he thought as the bus pulled off to the side and parked, the automatic doors swinging open.

He said thank you to the driver and stepped down onto the pavement, grabbing his phone to check directions to the restaurant, and took off.

The sidewalks were crowded, but instead of the business dressed professionals that usually occupied the area during the week, families and students bustled around enjoying their Saturday.

The restaurant was easy to find, and looked promising from the outside with beautiful gold and red script and large, inviting windows. He swung open the door and took a step inside, scanning the interior for Suga just in case, but he wasn’t there. That was good, Semi planned on being a little early as it gave him some time to mentally steel himself.

Semi was quickly shown to a table. He took a seat and once more unlocked his phone so that he could send a message to Suga.

> _Text To: Sugawara Koushi_
> 
> Here.

Not even five minutes later the man himself was walking through the door, winding his way through the restaurant to Semi’s table. He donned a light navy bomber jacket and as he unzipped the garment to take it off, Semi felt his mouth run dry. He looked good. It was odd seeing Suga in something other than a uniform, the casual t-shirt and narrow jeans short circuiting Semi’s brain.

Semi blinked, trying to push those thoughts away and bring himself back to reality. That was most definitely not the reason they were here. No matter what he had let Tendou believe, the two of them were simply grabbing lunch and enjoying each other’s company as new friends.

He hardly knew the guy, he reminded himself.

Suga slid into the chair across from him, flashing the same inviting and friendly smile that Semi had etched into his memories. Semi couldn’t help but give a small one back in return.

“You’re early,” he said as he watched Suga get situated.

“So are you,” Suga said with a tilt of his head.

Semi fiddled with the corner of a napkin on the table. “I didn’t want you to have to wait.”

“Well, I’m just paranoid about being late, so I guess we’re a good match.”

Semi smiled again and forced his hand to still. “How was the bus ride over here?”

Suga shrugged, pulling a menu closer to himself and flipping through some of the pages.

“It was okay. I can’t believe you ran all that way to Karasuno, I would have been dead on my feet.”

“That was the point.”

“Ah, so you’re a masochist.” Suga said with an edge of playfulness.

“I guess.”

Suga smiled and looked down to fully focus on his menu. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Semi blushed and glanced at his own menu, reading through mouth-watering descriptions, but it was hard to focus. He was hyper aware of every movement Suga made out of the corner of his eye, his attention easily distracted. 

He snuck a full peek at Suga who was currently immersed in the list of lunch specials attached at the back of the menu. His brow was furrowed in concentration, but his demeanor never seemed to sway from friendly and open. No matter how embarrassed or foolish Semi had felt in front of Suga in their previous interactions, there was an innate comfort that he still felt his presence.

He continued to watch the minute changes to Suga’s expressions, taking in every eye squint or twitch of a lip. He was mesmerized.

“Do I have something on my face?” Suga asked, not even looking up from the menu.

Semi could feel the heat rise to his cheeks at being caught staring and cleared his throat. “Uh, no. I just realized that I never offered you a proper hello and how are you. That was rude of me,” he bluffed.

Suga finally looked up and met his eyes, smiling of course. “That’s okay. I didn’t take offense, and I didn’t say hello either.” He tilted his head and uttered a soft, “hello Semi-san.”

It took his breath away and he could hardly speak as he whispered back, “hello Suga-san.”

  
Suga’s grin got wider, if that was even possible.

“I’m ready to order,” Suga said, “do you know what you’d like, or do you need to take another look at the menu?”

Semi shook his head briefly. “I’ll just have what you’re having.”

Suga’s brows rose in response. “I’m ordering mapo tofu as spicy as possible.”

Semi refused to break eye contact as he replied, “I can take the heat.”

Suga called over a waiter and placed their orders of food and seltzer water. He spoke confidently, Semi catching himself staring again, watching the way Suga’s mouth enunciated every word.

He suddenly felt overly aware of his thoughts. How many times had he been distracted by the way Suga spoke or moved? They weren’t even ten minutes into lunch and he was already losing it. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to show up and make a new friend, maybe bond over something that wasn’t volleyball. He knew that, objectively, Suga was cute and alluring, but those facts weren't supposed to manifest themselves in a crush.

He wanted to groan in frustration. He just needed to repress this stupid affection. It shouldn’t be too difficult, he had plenty of practice stifling his emotions and feelings this past year. He just needed to wrack his mind for a conversation topic

He decided to lead with volleyball. “So how’s practice been? I assume intense now that you’re heading to nationals.”

It was a safe topic, after all.

Suga hmmed. “I mean, it’s always been intense. We had a lot of growing to do this year, but there’s a different thirst right now. Even though our goal was always nationals, and we all believed we had a team that _could_ get us there, it still didn’t seem truly possible until the moment we won. Now it feels like the sky’s the limit.

“Plus, now that we’ve heard that Kageyama is going to the All Japan Youth Training camp and Tsukkishima will be going to Shiratorizawa in December, everyone else is busting their ass to not get left behind when they’re gone. It’s a different kind of pressure.”

Semi nodded, trying to put himself in that position. It had been the opposite for him, almost unthinkable that Shiratorizawa wouldn’t make it to nationals, making their loss to Karasuno the reality check needed to propel their team’s improvement into next year.

“The training camp is going to be good,” he said. “Some of the Shiratorizawa third years will be helping out with practice games and stuff like that. I know Coach Washijou already has a lot planned out. I think it’s gonna be a real turning point.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Shiratorizawa finally got beat by someone in Miyagi. It shows that our prefecture is stronger than Coach thought and that there’s room for improvement in the playstyle that he implements. Strengthening our relationship with the other highschools and in turn improving our collective strength will help our individual teams as well.”

Semi watched his own hand drum against the table for a moment before looking back up at Suga and confessing, “Coach found out you guys went to Tokyo for a training camp with the schools up there. That’s a strong prefecture. I think it made him realize the improvement that could come from starting something similar here.”

Suga sighed. “We definitely wouldn’t have made it without that experience. We probably would have lost to Date Tech, let alone Aoba Johsai and you.”

Suga traced an invisible shape into the table as he continued. “Is this weird? This conversation? I don’t mean to be insensitive to your feelings.”

Semi was touched at Suga’s concern and did his best to smile back. “It sucks, but it’s over and I’m not dwelling on it. Maybe it’s easier for me to let go because I wasn’t starting, but honestly everyone’s doing good. The first and second years still have next year and Wakatoshi is probably going pro, so the game doesn’t end for him. The other seniors are fine. We don’t have any excuses to skimp on our exam prep now.

“Besides,” Semi added, leaning a little closer, “I was the one that asked you about practice, so don’t feel bad.”

He relished in the chuckle he was able to pull from Suga’s lips and forced himself to look away lest he be caught staring again.

Their food arrived and Semi could practically taste the spice from the aromatics of his dish. He took the first bite into his mouth, heat instantly enveloping him.

“Holy shit that’s spicy,” he managed to say after he swallowed.

“I thought you could take the heat.”

“I can,” Semi said, taking another purposeful bite to prove his point. “I just probably won’t be electing to take it again the next time.”

“Mmm. Next time, yeah?”

Semi could feel his blush returning, but forced a confident, “yeah, next time,” out despite the twist in his stomach.

“Okay,” Suga said, licking a stray bit of sauce off his lip and Semi’s eyes followed the motion.

_Fuck_.

*****

Suga hadn’t really known what to expect out of today, but it certainly wasn’t Semi blushing at nearly everything he said. He couldn’t help but tease a little more just to see the pink flush bloom on his cheeks in response. 

It was a strange sensation to Suga. Semi was tall and muscular, amazing at volleyball and probably incredibly smart to be keeping up with the academics at Shiratorizawa. He was so far out of Suga’s league that the idea Suga could fluster him was almost laughable. Suga wasn’t the type to catch someone’s attention like that, yet here he was in the middle of lunch feeling thoroughly dissected by Semi’s eyes.

Another customer walked into the restaurant, and as the door swung open a gust of cool air breezed over their table. Suga shuddered at the momentary drop in temperature. It was pleasant outside, but the wind caused goosebumps to ripple across his skin. 

“Are you too cold?” Semi asked, brown knitted in concern.

“I’m fine, it was just the door.”

Suga smiled at Semi’s question. His show of care felt nice.

Suga hadn’t bothered thinking about why he asked Semi to hang out. He hadn’t read into why he had been so desperately wanting to receive a text from him this last week. He had felt the pull of curiosity as he discovered their similarities, but he didn’t actually _know_ Semi. He didn’t know his personality or interests or family or friends, but despite that, Suga’s excitement about today had monopolized his thoughts last night.

He looked at Semi and thought of the easy conversation they shared so far, the warmth he felt when they made eye contact and how he was starting to cherish every small smile he managed to pull from Semi’s lips.

Suga wasn’t stupid, he could recognize a crush when he felt one and shifted his legs under the table so their knees briefly knocked together. He watched another blush crawl up Semi’s neck and smiled to himself. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one harboring some semblance of feelings.

He gathered his chopsticks again and brought another bite of food to his mouth.

*****

Between staunchly ignoring the way Suga’s lips would close around every bite and trying to distract from the burning fire the tofu was causing inside his mouth, the rest of lunch was torturous. He wondered if it was possible to lose all sensation in one’s taste buds. 

“Do you actually enjoy food this hot, or are you just trying to impress?” Semi asked as they were polishing off the last of their meal.

Suga smirked. “Do I need to try that hard to impress?”

Damn this man knew how to set Semi’s cheeks aflame. “You’re plenty impressive on your own. But you also seem like an overachiever.”

Another laugh emanated from Suga. Beautiful.

“I don’t know about that, but yes, I absolutely love spice, the more the better.”

“You know there are restaurants that specialize in insane levels of heat. Have you ever checked one out?”

Suga shook his head. “No. I don’t know anyone who would be interested in going out to specifically eat dishes tailored to be as hot as possible.”

“You know one person.”

Suga served him with a wicked smile, “I thought you were passing on spice going forward.”

“Hey,” he protested, “I like regular spicy food, I just don’t needlessly torture myself with outragous dishes. I am, however, perfectly keen on watching you finally find your heat threshold.”

“If there is one.”

Semi chucked. “You’re only human.”

He signaled for the check, glad when the waiter handed it directly to him.

“You can’t pay,” Suga objected, “I’m the one that asked you out.”

Semi surprised himself with how eloquently he was able to speak the next sentence, despite the fact that his mind had gotten stuck on _asked you out_ , trying to remind himself that it could be used as, and was probably used as, a perfectly platonic phrase.

“I suggested lunch though, so it’s only right that this meal is my treat.”

Suga huffed as Semi stuffed money into the pocket of the bill fold that held their receipt and then stood to leave.

“I’ve got next time though,” Suga said.

“Hmm, next time.” It put a smile on Semi’s face to think about.

They stood up and gathered their items before exiting.

“Oh,” Suga muttered as Semi came around the edge of the table.

“What?”

“You look nice. I didn’t appreciate it earlier since you were already seated when I arrived.”

Semi supposed he owed Tendou a thank you after all. Suga took a step toward him and hooked his index finger in the chain that Semi had ended up wearing, flicking it up gently.

“Cute,” Suga said before turning around and leading the way out.

Semi was reeling. It took his mind an entire second to propel his body into motion and follow behind Suga who was holding the door open for him. Was this a date? Is that what Suga had intended? He didn’t even dare to think of it.

As they stepped onto the busy sidewalk, Suga turned and faced him, looking up to meet his eyes. They were close and Semi could feel himself begin to sweat, suddenly so much more unsure about the day than he had been in his room this morning, which was saying something in and of itself.

“I suppose I should say a proper thank you for lunch, so thank you Semi-san.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was another pause where neither spoke, Semi desperately trying to read Suga’s face for any clue about what to do.

“So-”

“I was-” they started at the same time.

Suga smiled, another soft, warm expression that made Semi’s heart swell.

“You first,” Suga said.

“Uhm, I was just thinking: since we’re not too far away from the waterfront maybe we could take a walk by it, or maybe enjoy the view. Or something. Whatever really.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Suga turned to walk by, but Semi gently pinched the fabric of his sleeve, pulling him back to a standstill.

“What?”

“What were you gonna say?” Semi asked.

“Nothing,” Suga said, gaze momentarily flicking down, a light pink blush rising to his cheeks. “I was just going to take my leave, I didn’t want to be presumptuous and assume you were free for longer, but I would much rather go to the waterfront with you.”

Semi smiled. “Good.”

They walked over, side by side so that their shoulders pressed against each other when they had to make room for others on the sidewalk, Semi aware of each point of contact as it would send tingles down his skin. It was as if he had radar in tune specifically for Suga.

When was the last time that someone had so thoroughly invaded his senses? He was acting like this was his first crush, chest tightening every time Suga glanced at him. Conversation should have flowed easily, but his words kept getting caught in his throat when he tried to speak.

And damn it, he still didn’t technically know if this was a date.

Was Suga having the same thoughts next to him? He said he wanted to spend more time with Semi, so at least he was enjoying himself. He had said he wanted to ‘go out’ again, had called Semi cute. Suga had definitely been flirting, but was there any intent behind it? Tendou said shit like that all the time and they were definitely just friends.

Semi tried to tell himself not to worry, to enjoy the day regardless of if it was a date or not.

But occasionally the back of their hands would brush and he wanted to clasp Suga’s in his and feel those fingers press against his skin, just like he had in the moment when Suga wrote his number against Semi’s palm almost two weeks ago.

Instead, he just let his arm swing gently with his steps. 

The crowded blocks of downtown quickly changed into the grassy banks of the waterfront. There were some people walking the length of the river, and some on outings, enjoying the sun, but overall it was refreshingly empty.

Semi jumped when he felt Sugawara’s fingers lightly close around his wrist, but let himself get pulled toward a small cart on the roadside. Suga let go once they were standing in front of the wares. 

“Look, kites! Lets buy one, it’s perfect weather for flying.” 

Semi gave a small smile. “Okay.”

Suga carefully looked at each of the designs delicately painted on lightweight paper and Semi carefully looked at Suga, watching his eyes wander from piece to piece.

“Which do you like?” Suga asked, turning and glancing up at Semi.

Semi shrugged, turning to inspect the kites for the first time.

“They all look good.” He paused, eye catching on one hanging off to the side. He pointed. “That one’s nice though. Do you like it?”

Suga looked over to which one Semi was indicating. It was a simple design: a cliffside with some foliage, but the sky was painted full of birds flying about. 

Suga smiled. “Yes, I like it,” he replied and turned to the salesperson, requesting the kite and reaching for his wallet.

“I can get it,” Semi offered, but he was waved off by Suga’s hand.

“You paid for lunch.”

“Yeah, but you said you were paying next time, so we’re practically even.”

Suga turned towards him as the kite was handed over, a smirk adorning his face. “I guess you’ll have to buy me something next time to make up for it.”

Semi laughed and shook his head. “C’mon, let’s try to fly this thing.”

They walked closer to the edge of the riverbank, Suga’s hands fiddling with the string, properly attaching it to the kite. He looked like he knew what he was doing, making the last tie right as they slowed to a stop. He held the kite out to Semi.

“Do the honors?” Suga asked, but Semi just laughed and shook his head.

“No way, you have to fly it first otherwise you won't get the chance after I crash it in the river.”

“You’re not going to drown it,” Suga scoffed, but prepared to launch the kite regardless.

“I’ve only ever flown a kite once, and I wasn’t very good.”

“It’s not like it’s rocket science.”

The breeze caught on the corners of the kite and it was soon soaring above them, Suga’s nimble fingers guiding the line. He glanced sideways at Semi who hadn’t taken his eyes off him.

“See? Not too difficult.”

“All pros make what they’re doing look easy.”

Suga turned his gaze back up to the sky. “I’m not a professional. You’re building this up way too much in your head.”

“Show me then?”

Suga tilted his head in a come hither motion, and Semi stepped up beside him. Suga started to hand over the line.

“Hands on either side of the spool, and keep your thumbs pressed against the middle part, so it doesn’t unravel. The higher the kite, the steadier it is, but the less direct control over its movements you have.”

Semi stood there, gripping the spool tightly, slowly feeding the string until the kite soared easily over the river.

He huffed.

Suga bumped their shoulders together. “What?”

Semi glanced down at him. “You’re right, this isn’t that difficult.”

“Told you,” Suga said softly.

He watched Suga slowly sink down so that he was sitting in the grass, knees pulled against his chest, chin resting on top. Semi followed him carefully, making sure he didn’t lose control of the kite in the process. Neither spoke, but it was a pleasant silence that allowed them to fully appreciate the moment.

“So what do you do when you’re not playing volleyball?” Semi asked.

Suga hummed. “Homework, mostly, but when I do get free time I usually spend it with Daichi and sometimes Asahi or Kiyoko-chan.” He shrugged. “We do whatever: watch movies, ride bikes around town. Actually, I’m surprised we don’t come into Sendai at all. It’s not that far and there’s way more to do here.”

“The big city’s not all it’s cracked up to be. I’m glad Shiratorizawa is on the outskirts.”

There was another pause and Semi reached out, offering the kite to Suga who took it back with a delicate brush of fingers against his.

“Is Daichi your captain? Sawamura?” Semi asked.

“The one and only.”

“You two are pretty close?”

“Yeah. And Asahi too now, uh, Azumane. They’re like my family.”

Semi looked over at Suga who wore a fond smile, gazing up at the kite he was flying. He looked peaceful.

“That’s the hardest part of not starting for me,” Semi said, turning his focus away from Suga and on to the ripples cascading through the river. “Not playing as often sucks, but seeing my friends, practically family, succeed and improve on court without me is worse. I feel like I’m watching a movie of senior year while they get to star in it.”

Semi clicks his tongue against his teeth and continues. “Sounds kind of selfish I guess.”

Suga looped an arm through Semi’s, careful not to lose control of the kite as he handled it with one hand, and leaned his head against Semi’s shoulder. Semi stiffened for a surprised moment before leaning into Suga’s side. He brought his other hand up to grab the opposite side of the spool so the two of them could continue sailing the kite through the air together.

No words were spoken, but Semi felt understood nonetheless.

Suga’s weight against him felt wonderful and although the conversation between them slowed once more, Semi found himself more than content to bask in the afternoon sunshine with Suga by his side, glad that no awkward small talk was forced to fill the air.

So they continued to simply enjoy each other's company, sometimes asking questions or making observations, but often just happy to sit. Suga’s arm never left Semi’s, and occasionally Semi could feel the light brush of fingers over his wrist from the hand not flying the kite, but they would inevitably, quickly, still. Semi wished they wouldn’t.

They stayed that way until the sky started darkening. It was beginning to get a bit chilly and Semi had even buttoned up his shirt in an attempt to retain some heat. Realistically they should get going, but he didn’t want the day to end quite yet.

Before he could make a decision about what to do or suggest, Semi’s phone rang, the noise jarring their peace. 

> _Incoming call: Tendou Satori_

He frowned. “I should probably take this.”

Suga nodded and finally pulled his arm away from Semi’s, taking full control of the kite and beginning to reel it in as Semi stepped off to the side.

He swiped his finger over the screen. “Hello?”

“Semi Semi, how are you?” Tendou’s bright voice chimed through the phone, interrupted by a small bit of static around his words.

“Fine. Why’d you call?”

“It’s getting late and I figure you either need to wallow after a disaster date or need a reason to keep it going.”

When Semi didn’t respond, he pressed on. “So, which is it?”

Semi could feel himself glaring even though Tendou couldn’t see him. “The date is going fine Tendou, I don’t need to wallow.”

“Good, good! I see you’ve finally admitted it’s a date. Baby steps, baby steps.”

Semi could hit himself for walking into that one.

“Anyway,” Tendou continued, “Ask Sugar if he wants to come bowling with us.”

Semi ignored the nickname Tendou had given Suga and instead asked, “what are you talking about?”

“It’s late and your date is probably getting ready to go home. Wakatoshi-kun wanted to go bowling, so we’re gonna bowl and now you have another activity to invite Sugar to, so invite him.”

Semi sighed and looked back. Sure enough, Suga had finished reeling in the kite and rewinding the string. He was standing, waiting patiently for Semi to finish. Tendou was (once again) right, they probably would part ways soon, but Semi didn’t want to leave Suga just yet.

So, bringing his phone low to press against his chest, he approached Suga and asked, “would you like to come bowling with me and some of my friends?”

Suga glanced over to the setting sun. “I don’t know, if I don't leave soon, I’ll miss my last bus out of town.”

“You can crash with me, if you want,” he suggested, but added, “no pressure though. It really is whatever you want.”

“At Shiratorizawa? In the dorms?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that even allowed? I’m not a student there.”

Semi laughed at that. “Technically no, it’s not allowed. It’s actually super against the rules, but I have a single room and no one cares. Plus, a lot of students go home on the weekends, so the building is pretty empty right now. If it makes you uncomfortable though, no harm either way. I’ll be happy to wait for the bus with you instead.”

Suga smiled. “I’ll stay.”

Semi couldn’t help but smile back. “Good.”

He lifted the phone back up to his ear. “Yeah, we’ll come. There’s a bus we can take, we’ll be there in probably twenty-ish minutes.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Tendou said, “I still have the car. We’ll pick you up, just text me your location.”

Semi quickly hung up after that, sent Tendou a message, and turned towards Suga who had been keeping a curious eye on him for the end part of the conversation.

“They’re picking us up. We should walk to the street so we see them.”

Suga nodded. “Who’s all going?”

“Tendou, Ushijima and probably Oohira. Yamagata always visits home, so he’s gone.”

“Cool,” Suga murmured before pulling out his phone. “I should tell Daichi real quick so he doesn’t think you’re kidnapping me.”

“I kind of am.”

Suga nudged him gently. “It’s not kidnapping if I’m going willingly.”

Semi just shrugged, watching Suga tap out his message.

> _Text To: Sawamura Daichi_
> 
> Staying in Sendai tonight. I’ll talk to you tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had pretty significant rewrites to it, and as such is the chapter I'm the most insecure about.
> 
> [Tik Tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


	5. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Suga refers to the SAT, he's talking about Japan's Special Assault Team not the Scholastic Assesment Test

On some level Suga recognized that he was about to inescapably spend time with some of Shiratorizawa’s strongest volleyball players, but it hadn’t hit him yet. It hadn’t even when he climbed into the back seat of the car after Semi, who had graciously elected for the middle, sandwiched with Oohira on the other side. Suga’s legs were a little cramped since Ushijima had the passenger seat pushed back all the way, but he managed to tilt his knees to the side, pressed against Semi’s shins.

“Well hello there Sugar-kun,” Tendou said with a grin, eyes meeting Suga’s in the rearview mirror.

Semi leaned forward and hit his arm, glaring. “Don’t be rude.”

“Careful Semi, I’m driving. And I’m not being rude, I’m being welcoming. Nicknames are a sign of familiarity.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not familiar.”

Semi turned to Suga and began a round of introductions while Tendou steered them through Sendai.

“I know you kind of know each other, or know of each other, but that’s Tendou driving. Don’t take anything he says too seriously, he’s the king of shit talking. Ushijima in the passenger seat and Oohira right next to me.”

Oohira raised his hand in a small wave and said, “hello.”

“Everyone, this is Suga,” Semi finished.

Suga muttered out a polite, “nice to meet you.”

It was bizarre to be in a relatively small, enclosed space with near strangers that he only knew from the other side of the net. Semi was right, they weren't exactly familiar, but Suga felt like he knew so much about them, how they express joy, anger and sadness, how they strategize and decision make, let alone their physical prowess, that it felt wrong to say they were completely unknown.

The true uneasiness didn’t set in until they had completed their short drive to the bowling alley and everyone piled out of the car. Suga hadn’t been bothered by the fact that he was a couple inches shorter than Semi, but as the other three Shiratorizawa boys stepped together, heading inside as a group, Suga realized how much the rest of them towered over himself.

Suga knew he wasn’t tall, but he wasn’t used to being the shortest, and not by this much either. Everyone, save Semi, had almost a half a foot on him, and suddenly Suga was feeling insecure and insignificant. It wasn’t just the height, but what the height represented. The same discrepancy was also reflected in their power and skill as players.

Karasuno may have beat Shiratorizawa, but Suga hadn’t.

He glanced at Semi and felt his heart drop a fraction. They had bonded over feelings of inadequacy, but standing here with the superstars of a powerhouse team, Semi fit right in where Suga felt like a child tagging along. Throughout the day Suga’s confidence has been building, but now he couldn’t help but think he was reaching way out of his league. A small part of his mind told himself that he had probably been misreading signals the entire day.

But, there was nothing to do about it now, so Suga put on a smile and resolved to make the best of it.

The bowling alley was relatively small with ten brightly lit lanes and fun splashes of color painted on the walls. There was a pool hall attached with two tables, and a snack bar tucked away in the corner.

They walked towards the rental counter and got their shoes and assigned lane. Tendou never seemed to quiet, pondering out loud what food to get as they all changed footwear and then started towards their lane.

“I’m gonna go place our order,” Tendou said, breaking off from the group. “Usual for everyone?”

There was a general mutter of agreement.

“Sugar-kun, come with me,” Tendou whined, throwing an arm around Suga’s shoulders.

“Tendou-” Semi warned, leaning back for a moment as if to stop them.

“Whaaaat? Sugar-kun doesn’t know the menu, I can’t just order for him. That would be rude and you explicitly told me not to be rude.”

Semi sighed and Suga gave him a smile. “It’s okay. I’m hungry anyway.”

“Well,” Tendou said, dragging Suga away, “they have the shittiest American food money can buy here, and I mean that as the largest compliment I can give.”

Tendou’s grin was unnerving. Suga couldn’t help but remember the last time he saw him, towering over Suga after victoriously scoring a point for Shiratorizawa. It had been utterly intimidating then, just as it was now.

Tendou dropped his arm when it was clear he wasn’t going to run away, making Suga feel slightly more comfortable. Luckily, he was saved from having to initiate conversation as Tendou continued on in much the same fashion that he had been.

“We used to come here all the time, but as volleyball started to take up more and more of our time, even in the off season, we kind of stopped. It’s nice to be back.”

They approached the counter, a white board menu hung up high on the wall behind. Suga squinted to see the writing.

“We usually just order fries, tots and mozzarella sticks and share. I honestly wouldn’t recommend any of the rest of the food here. Who knows how long it sits in the back before someone orders it.”

“So why’d you bring me along if you’re just going to encourage me to eat what everyone else is having?” Suga asked with a sideways glance to Tendou.

“To interrogate you about your intentions with our sweet Semi, obviously.”

Before Suga could respond, Tendou had turned towards the portly man standing behind the register, placing an order for several of the sides he had mentioned. 

“Anything else?” he asked, turning towards Suga.

Suga shook his head and Tendou paid for everything.

He turned back to Suga. “We can wait for the food over there,” he said pointing at two bright orange, plastic chairs a little way off from the counter.

Suga led the way and sat down, trying to look casual as Tendou settled in beside him. Tendou had his elbow propped on the armrest between them and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at Suga expectantly.

“Well, what _are_ your intentions with our sweet boy?”

Suga struggled to maintain eye contact. “I don’t know. We’re just hanging out, and he’s nice so-”

Tendou let out a bark of a laugh, cutting Suga off. “I don’t know if nice is the right word to describe Semi.”

“I think he’s nice,” Suga protested.

“Legend says he’s forgotten how to smile.”

Suga’s brows furrowed. “I’ve seen him smile plenty today.”

“Oh, have you? He must like you Sugar-kun.”

Suga could feel the tips of his ears start to turn pink and he finally let his gaze fall away to the ground. No matter what he had been thinking throughout the course of the day, hearing those words spoke out loud, especially by someone else, felt like jinxing it.

“We just relate well with each other, nothing more.” 

“Hmm, for now.”

Tendou stretched out, offering no more conversation for time time being. As far as interrogations went, this one was pretty lax. Suga wondered if he was supposed to pick up the slack and broach another topic, but he didn’t really know what else to add. Instead, he just sat back and tried to look comfortable while waiting for their order.

It wasn’t too much longer before their two trays of food was set down on the counter. Tendou sprang up and grabbed one, leaving the other for Suga to take.

“Chin up Sugar-kun, you look so morose. Semi Semi’s gonna think I did something terrible to you even though I’ve been nothing but a joy.”

“Calling yourself a joy seems like a bit of a stretch Tendou-san,” Suga said as they began their short walk towards the lane.

“Oh, ho? Is that a joke?”

Suga just smiled in response, but he was internally berating himself. That kind of sarcastic quip was something he would say with friends, he wasn’t thinking when he let it slip. Suga didn’t know Tendou that well and was worried he would offend him or set him off.

Tendou didn’t seem bothered though.

“No wonder Semi likes you: same piercing wit, you just hide it in a friendlier exterior.”

They arrived at their lane, setting down the trays of food at a table placed behind the bowling seats.

“Tendou, toss me a mozzarella stick!” Oohria called from where he sat, close to the ball rack.

Instead, Tendou sent a mozzarella stick sailing through the air at Suga with a call of, “all you!”

He only barely managed to catch it, throwing a confused look at Tendou.

“You’re supposed to toss to Oohira,” he said with a raised brow. “Aren’t you a setter?”

“Right,” Suga replied, looking over and doing his best to accurately lob the stick in Oohira’s direction.

“Damn,” Oohira said, catching the mozzarella stick, but only just so. It had made a beeline through the air at chest height, but Suga had put more force into it than intended.

“A little warning next time,” Oohira said with a laugh.

“Sorry, I guess I’ve been practicing my quick too much.”

Tendou let out a howling laugh, slapping a hand to the table he still stood behind. “Gotta keep up with Kageyama, huh?”

Suga could see Semi frown at the quip, but surprisingly he felt okay about it. There wasn’t any malice behind the words and Suga was just glad that he wasn’t being treated like a tagalong outsider that they didn’t actually want here. For all that Tendou was brash and tasteless, he was welcoming as well, giving Suga the same shit he flung at everyone else.

“Keeping up is a lost cause, I’m just embodying the jack of all trades- and you know the rest,” Suga responded.

“Master of none was added later,” Ushijima spoke in his low, stoic voice. It was the first thing he had really said since they arrived at the venue and Suga eyed him curiously.

“What does that mean?” Oohira asked.

Ushijima glanced at Suga before speaking. “You said ‘jack of all trades and you know the rest’, but the rest, _master of none_ , was added later to the phrase giving it a negative connotation. Originally it’s simply used to describe someone who’s handy at many things.”

“I bet Semi Semi could tell us all the ways Sugar-kun is handy,”

“Seriously, shut the fuck up Tendou,” Semi spat.

“Okaaay, let’s start the game,” Oohira said, intervening before a real argument broke out. 

As Ushijima stepped up to make the first throw, Suga eyed the scoreboard that had been set up while him and Tendou had been getting food. 

Pac-Man

ReyDAR

Miracle Boy

Optimus Prime

Crowshi

Suga walked over and sat beside Semi. “Crowshi?” he asked, leaning into him.

“I managed to stop Oohira from putting Sugar-kun, so be thankful.”

Ushijima sent a heavy 15 pound ball down the lane at a surprisingly quick pace with a slight curve. It crashed into the pints and sent all ten tumbling over. Suga’s jaw dropped before catching himself snapping it shut.

“I’m assuming that wasn’t a fluke?” he voiced out loud. 

Tendou responded without taking his eyes off of Ushijima. “Wakatoshi-kun is good at everything.”

Semi rolled his eyes. “He’s not good at everything, but,” he turned towards Suga, “he actually is annoyingly talented at bowling. We almost always lose to him.”

Oohira stepped up next.

“So, what’s the meaning behind everyone else’s names?” Suga asked Semi.

Semi’s lips twitched with a ghost of a smile and he looked over at Suga, splitting his attention between him and the game.

“Pac-Man is Wakatoshi because of his given name. Waka, waka, waka. Oohira’s first name is Reon, hense Reydar. Miracle Boy is Tendou, you’ll have to ask him if you’re curious, and I’m Optimous Prime because he was a semi truck.”

That made Suga laugh.

With a game to focus on and food to eat, the awkward feeling of being an outsider faded away. There wasn’t any forced conversation for Suga to navigate, instead the atmosphere was filled with loud encouragements and expletives as everyone took their turns.

He wasn’t as comfortable as he would be surrounded by his own team, but Suga had fun nonetheless. Their first game came and went. The whole time he was captivated by Semi’s interactions with his friends, relishing in the opportunity to see him laugh and joke freely.

It was partway into their second game and Semi had just stepped up for his turn, walking over to the rack and slipping his fingers into the holes of his bowling ball before hefting it up into his grip. Suga tried to tamp down the blush this caused, and just hoped that everyone was too focused on Semi to notice his inappropriate reaction to such a mundane action. 

But Tendou had leaned across the empty seat that divided them and muttered to Suga in a low voice that only he could hear.

“Semi’s really good at handling balls, no?”

Suga could feel his cheeks heat up further, but refused to react otherwise, instead watching intently as Semi made his throw, sending all but two pins, side by side, tumbling to the ground.

“That’s gonna be an easy spare!” Oohira called out, holding a fist out for Semi to bump as he walked back over.

Semi made his way to the rack, waiting for the machine to spit his ball back up. He absentmindedly drummed his fingers through the cool air that was blowing from a vent on the rim.

“He has those setter’s fingers,” Tendou said, voice still low, “nimble, skilled… you know. You know first hand the coordination that goes into being able to control a game with just one touch from your fingertips.”

Suga pointedly looked at Semi’s face as he lifted his ball up, and didn’t watch the release of his hand as he sent it down the lane. He managed to hit one pin, missing the second one by millimeters. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Semi swore, ignoring Oohira’s laughter.

He walked back and collapsed into the seat between Tendou and Suga, causing Tendou to maneuver quickly out of the way.

Semi looked between the two of them, Suga’s face with an almost forced smile adorning it and on Tendou’s, a lecherous smirk.

“What is going on?” Semi asked with an exasperated sigh.

“We were just talking about how talented you are,” Tendou replied, voice light and airy. “Not as talented as Wakatoshi-kun of course, he wouldn’t have missed that last pin, but nothing to sneeze at either Semi Semi.”

Semi looked at him disbelievingly and then turned to Suga. “Whatever he’s been saying, don’t listen. Tendou’s a creep, although you probably had that figured out at the prelims.”

Instead of denying anything, Tendou just smiled wider. “It’s your turn, Sugar-kun,” he said with a nod to the lane.

Suga jumped up, having momentarily forgotten the play order, and quickly retrieved his ball. He had only gone bowling a handful of times in his life before and as such performed embarrassingly poorly. This throw was no different, managing to whack a couple side pins away with his first ball and completely missing his second. 

He took solace in the fact that, as atrocious his skills were, his score was never too far behind Tendou who had no control in his spastic throws and ended up with as many gutter balls as he did strikes.

They played three games total: Ushijima always coming out on top with Semi and Oohira vying for a respectable, average scored second place. When Suga rolled the last ball of the last frame and wound up with three pins left upright, he finally broke the ninety point threshold for the first time that night.

Tendou whooped from behind him. “Next time you’ll break one-hundred for sure.”

_Next time._

Hearing that from someone who wasn’t Semi was odd. It was like a confirmation that the other’s thought he had a place in their friend group, even if he was just a tagalong, like they anticipated another occasion where Suga would be spending time with them.

“I won’t just break one-hundred, Tendou-kun, next time I’ll beat your score.”

“That’s not a very ambitious goal,” Ushijima stated.

Suga just shrugged and smiled.

The five of them cleared the tables, returned the balls back to their displays and changed back into their normal shoes before leaving the bowling alley. The headlights on the car blinked as Tendou unlocked it and they all piled into the same seats they occupied last time.

“So where am I taking you?” Tendou asked, flicking his eyes up to the rearview mirror and meeting Suga’s. “If you’re going back home, I’ll need directions.”

“Uh…”

Suga wasn’t quite sure what to say. When Semi offered to have him stay over, it was because the bus didn’t run this late and there wouldn’t be any way for Suga to get home, but Tendou would be able to drive back to his place in fifteen minutes, hardly too far out of their way.

He didn’t want to go home though, not if Semi still wanted him over, but asking him in a car full of people seemed weird. Maybe Semi would prefer to have his room to himself. Just because Semi seemed to reciprocate his feelings, didn’t mean that he wanted Suga to come over if going home were just as feasible. It would certainly be polite to accept Tendou’s offer. Still, Suga hesitated, his response caught in his throat.

“He’s staying with me tonight, you can just head back to campus,” Semi said instead.

Suga was relieved that Semi had stepped in, but could feel his cheeks heat up under the grin that Tendou gave him through the mirror. 

“Oh-kay,” Tendou replied, eyes finally looking back out the windshield as he pulled out of the parking spot and began driving to Shiratorizawa.

*****

Semi’s awareness of Suga’s side pressed against his own increased tenfold as Tendou drove through the streets of Sendai. It was a reminder that he had just confirmed to everyone there that Suga was staying over and shit he hoped that’s what Suga wanted. He shifted in his seat and tried to look casual even though he felt anything but.

He had noticed Suga hesitate to respond to Tendou’s question and had stepped in to alleviate the awkward that was written in Suga’s expression. But what if Suga had paused because he would rather go home and didn’t want to offend Semi by changing their plans? What if he had just been trying to find a polite way to word his acceptance?

Semi tilted his head back to rest it against the seat and stopped himself from audibly groaning. He should have just let the man respond for himself instead of making the decision for him. What kind of asshole takes charge like that anyway? 

Semi felt a light squeeze over his wrist that was quickly released and looked over to find Suga smiling warmly back at him. His chest tightened and he offered a small quirk of his lips in return and rotated his hand between them so that the backs of their knuckles were lightly touching. Suga didn’t pull away and already he felt better. 

Semi took a breath and tried to remind himself that the day was going really well despite the insecurities he had had that morning. There was no reason for that to change suddenly now. Every time he thought Suga was getting bored with him, he was proven wrong.

Just sometimes it was hard to believe he was still someone’s first choice.

Shiratorizawa wasn’t too far away, and soon enough Tendou was pulling into the small campus parking lot.

The group clambered out of the car, everyone heading the same direction for the third year boy’s dorm building. Semi noticed Suga looking around as they walked and realized that this was probably his first time on campus. Shiratorizawa’s abundance of large, modern structures were so different from Karasuno. 

When they arrived, Ushijima unlocked the entrance door and held it open as the rest of them shuffled in. The walls were painted a standard off-white and the hallway ceilings were tall with bright fluorescent lights. It felt especially empty, probably a result of the weekend, the echo of their footsteps filling the silence.

They made their goodbyes as Ushijima and Oohira broke off to go to their respective rooms. Since Tendou was on the same floor as Semi, he followed them down the hallway until they stopped outside of Semi’s door.

“Sugar-kun, there’s a vending machine around the corner that has toothbrushes in it since I’m assuming you didn’t bring one,” Tendou said.

“Oh, thanks.”

“Why don’t you go and grab one? I’m sure Semi Semi has some coins to spare for it.”

“Tendou,” Semi said in warning, unamused by Tendou’s rude dismissal.

“No, it’s fine,” Suga said with a smile, eyes daring between the two of them. “I have some change on me, I can grab it now. I’ll be back in a few.”

Semi watched him walk down the hallway and turned back to Tendou with a glare.

“You could try having more tact,” he bit out.

Tendou laughed and threw an arm around Semi, pulling him close. “I sent him away before telling you this. For me, that is having tact.” He leaned closer so that he was murmuring near Semi’s ear, “this morning I hid lube and condoms in your dresser drawer, with your t-shirts so-”

Semi shoved Tendou away from him with as much force as he could muster, putting a couple feet of distance between them.

“Tendou, what the actual fuck is your problem? That’s not why- I mean, I’m not expecting anything. That’s-”

Semi was stumbling over his words, face on fire. Tendou was howling with laughter.

“I didn't tell you this morning because I knew you would freak out and I wanted you to be fully present during your date,” Tendou said through his laughs, “and now you can be fully prepared for the end.”

Semi crossed his arms. At the beginning of the day, Semi wasn’t even sure this was a date. Now, even though there were obviously some reciprocated feelings, he couldn’t… that would be so presumptuous… 

The more he thought about the impropriety of what Tendou implied, the more he found salacious thoughts of Suga leaking into his mind. He looked down, unable to maintain eye contact with Tendou while thinking such lewd things.

“Careful Semi Semi, you look like you’re about to combust.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but found himself at a loss for words. Luckily, Suga was coming back, a plastic toothbrush package in his hands, saving Semi from having to stutter out a response.

“Well, I should be on my way,” Tendou said, eyes raking over their forms before turning around and making his way down the hallway. When he got to his room, he unlocked the door and called out, “stay safe you two!” 

Semi let his breath out in a long, controlled exhale, releasing some tension he didn’t even realise he had been holding in his shoulders. He appreciated Tendou’s friendship, it was priceless to him, but damn did that boy manage to put him on edge sometimes.

He glanced over at Suga who was observing him patiently.

“If we brush our teeth now, we’ll probably avoid running into him in the bathrooms later,” Semi said.

Suga smiled. “That sounds like a great plan.”

“Let me just grab my stuff real quick and put this away,” he said, indicating the paper kite he had carried up, unlocking the door and pushing his way into the room. 

The door swung mostly shut, not quite latched, behind him. Quickly grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste from his toiletries, and setting the kite on his desk, he turned to walk back out, but his dresser caught his eye as he went past. He slowed down, sparing a quick look to make sure Suga was still outside, and turned to pull open his t-shirt drawer.

At first glance, nothing seemed out of place, but he spotted a couple rumpled shirts on the left side and went to pull them back. Sure enough, a red capped bottle of lube and a small box of condoms were revealed.

He slammed the drawer shut with more force than necessary and tried to ignore his spiking heart rate, turning around and finally exiting the room. He shouldn’t have been surprised -- it’s not like he thought Tendou had been lying. He wasn’t a prude either, it was just the thought of _Suga_ that had him already hot. He didn’t even dare think that far ahead. 

“You okay?” Suga asked as they started down the hallway that led to the communal bathrooms.

“Yeah,” Semi exhaled and forced himself to smile at Suga, “yeah, sorry. Tendou can be a bit of an ass.”

Suga chuckled.

Brushing their teeth together was an oddly intimate experience. They shared Semi’s toothpaste, took turns wetting the bristles under the faucet, and as they brushed, their eyes met in the mirror. It felt domestic. Seeing Suga’s smile around his foaming mouth made Semi grin and blush as he bent over to spit, Suga quickly following suit before rinsing.

“Hey, were you okay with Tendou today?” Semi asked as they left and made the short trip back to his room and entered the small space. “I know he doesn't mean anything by his teasing, but sometimes he doesn’t know where the line is. I would hate for you to have been made legitimately uncomfortable by him. I can talk with him, tell him to take it down a notch.”

Suga gave him another one of those smiles that made him feel like he was being wrapped in a warm blanket. 

“No, he was fine. Honestly, I was more intimidated by him when staring at him on the court. Off it, he’s just normal.”

Semi snorted. He didn’t know if anyone had ever considered Tendou _normal_. 

“Seriously,” Suga said as they both toed off their shoes, tossing them into a box by the door. He shrugged out of his jacket as well and folded it neatly, setting it down, “if I was offended by a few off-color jokes, I wouldn’t ever be able to be around Tanaka or Noya.”

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.” He bit his lip briefly, mentally working up the courage to say what he was thinking. “I really wanted you to have a good time today.”

It wasn’t really much of a confession, but Semi went bright red anyway, obstinately looking at the ground.

“I did.”

Suga took a step towards him, firmly in his space, and reached out to grab Semi’s hand, tugging him just a bit closer. Semi looked up at him then, mesmerised by Suga’s brown eyes.

“I apologize if I’m reading this wrong, but, can I kiss you?” Suga asked, voice soft and hushed, but not quite a whisper.

Semi’s breath caught, not quite believing his ears. He leaned down, leaving just a fraction of space between them and muttered, “yes.”

Suga closed the distance and Semi reached his free hand up to grasp at the nape of Suga’s neck as their lips pressed firmly against each other.

Semi let out a shaky breath, not daring to open his eyes that he had screwed shut. He pressed forward again, opening his mouth slightly, letting Suga’s tongue slip in against his own. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, but he just focused on the soft feel of Suga’s lips, drinking in every point of contact between them.

Suga's hand came up and wound itself tightly in Semi’s shirt, gripping onto him tightly. His fingers against Suga’s neck twitched in response and he brushed his thumb against Suga’s delicate jawline. Suga tilted into the touch, breaking away from their kiss and taking a breath, eyes still closed.

He ran his thumb along his jaw again and gave a gentle pull, bringing Suga’s lips briefly against his once more before leaning back and looking down, trying to memorize every feature of Suga’s face.

Suga was smiling again, his eyes cracking open to meet Semi’s, gaze never wavering even as his hand unwound itself from his shirt so that his palm rested flat against Semi’s chest. Suga smoothed out the momentary wrinkles he had squeezed into the fabric, making sure to trail his fingers against the firm pectoral muscle underneath.

Semi felt like he should say something, but his mind was drawing a blank, for once refusing to overanalyze a situation and simply allowing himself to live in the moment, allowing himself to relish the heavy breaths the two of them shared, and savor the leftover taste of Suga in his mouth.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Semi leaned further back, actually putting some distance between the two of them. Their hands were still clasped and he still had a smile on his face, glad to see his elation mirrored in Suga as they drank in the sight of each other.

“We should change, but I didn’t bring anything to sleep in, obviously,” Suga said, finally breaking the silence.

“I have something you can borrow.”

Semi walked over to his dresser, finally letting go of Suga’s hand, and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a soft, faded purple Shiratorizawa t-shirt. He lightly tossed them at Suga who caught them with ease. He grabbed another set for himself, draping the clothing on the bed so that he could begin to undress.

He started to undo the first button of his shirt, but Suga had walked over and reached up to lightly grasp his hands.

“May I?”

Semi nodded in response, dropping his arms so that he was gently gripping Suga’s hips, trying to keep calm despite the lump in his throat that was hard to swallow around.

Suga’s fingers set to work, carefully pulling each button through it’s loop. Even though he was wearing a t-shirt underneath, Semi still felt more and more exposed as each one came undone. He could feel the ghosts of Suga’s fingers through the fabric. He wanted to rip it all off and have them pressed against his skin instead, but he patiently stood still, letting Suga take his time.

When the last button was undone, Suga slid his palms up the chest of his t-shirt to his shoulders, pushing the button-up off and letting it fall to the floor. Goosebumps broke out along his arms as the fabric skated across them.

He pulled Suga closer and ducked down for another kiss, enjoying the languid press of lips and tongue. He inhaled sharply against Suga’s mouth when he felt hands toy with the hem of his t-shirt and lightly skim across his stomach underneath. Semi pressed one last, firm kiss against his lips and leaned back, prying his hands away from Suga’s hips to raise them above his head and allow his shirt to be taken off and tossed to the ground.

Semi let out a shuddering breath as Suga’s fingers danced across his skin, trailing along his collarbone and down his pecs and abs. They left trails of fire and Semi thinks he’s just as turned on by these light touches as he is by the way Suga's eyes light up as they examine his torso.

Semi finally let his hands move up Suga’s waist in order to take his shirt off as well. Even though doing so caused Suga to break his exploration as the shirt was discarded, it was worth it to be able to pull the other setter against him and have their bare chests flush against each other, capturing lips in another kiss while doing so.

Suga walked Semi towards his bed, lips never separating, until his legs hit the mattress. Suga lightly pushed him down, giving him space to sit and scoot back so Suga had room to climb into his lap, legs settling on either side of his thighs. Suga was a welcome weight against him and he couldn’t help but groan as he felt Suga’s arousal settle against his own.

His head was tilted back in order to meet Suga above him, hands cradling the nape of his neck. He felt utterly surrounded by him and allowed himself to melt into the embrace. He felt safe. Knowing that he was desired by Suga, that he hadn’t just been imagining their connection made him feel heady. He gripped onto Suga tightly, hands spanning his back, pressing his palms against his spine. Semi’s fingers curled slightly so that his nails dug into his skin.

Suga groaned in response and muttered out a shaky, “ _fuck_ ,” that made Semi want to wassail on every word and sound he made.

Semi raked his nails down Suga’s back, hard enough to leave light lines in their wake, but not enough to welt and Suga let out another groan, louder this time, throwing his head back, spine curling to follow Semi’s fingers.

“Mark me,” Suga uttered, eyes screwed shut, his entire torso on display for Semi, the long line of his neck right at eye level.

Semi couldn’t pass up an invitation like that, and dipped his head forward so that his lips met the junction between Suga’s neck and shoulder. He sucked, hard, allowing the skin to be pulled between his teeth and massaged with his tongue. He pulled back and pressed a light kiss against the blooming mark that was left behind.

It was low enough that most shirts would cover it, but Semi got a small thrill out of the idea that one of Karasuno’s members would see it as they changed before practice and what their expressions would be like when Suga told them it was from him.

“Again,” Suga moaned and Semi listened, trailing his tongue down Suga’s collarbone until he reached a hollow divot and began to suck again.

He pulled the most delicious sounds out of Suga as he worked his way across his sternum, liking, biting and sucking as he went. He left a myriad of beautiful, purple marks, every mewel and moan spurring him on, Suga grinding down against him in response.

He bit into Suga’s shoulder causing Suga’s fingers to tighten in his hair and yank Semi up into another kiss. 

“Suga,” he whined as the boy rolled his hips down against his own.

“Semi-san you drive me wild.”

Semi chuckled and tucked his face into Suga’s neck, meeting his thrusts with his own.

“So formal, Suga-san,” he mumbled.

“Oh? What would you prefer?” Suga asked as he pried Semi’s head from his shoulder and gripped his jaw in his palm so that their eyes were locked. “Eita-kun?”

Semi moaned and fell backwards, catching himself on his elbows and whispering a breathy, “fuck.” He hadn’t expected that hearing his given name would affect him so much. No one called him that here, not even Tendou.

Suga took advantage of the exposure of Semi’s chest and slid his palms down the bare skin until they rested on Semi’s jeans, his fingers toying the edge of the waistband.

This caught Semi’s attention. He snapped his gaze towards Suga’s hands, watched as they danced along the seam where his pants met his stomach, fingertips so close to dipping below, but staying firmly on top. The feather-light skims of his fingers almost tickled, causing his muscles to twitch.

Suga paused and leaned forward, weight resting on his palms pressed against Semi’s hips.

“Eita,” he teased, pleased when Semi gave an aborted thrust at his name, “what would you like me to do now?”

It took all of Semi’s mental fortitude to pull his mind from the fog of arousal it was surrounded by and stutter out a response.

“I would really love for you to finish undressing me.”

Suga smiled and popped the button to his jeans open, moving his hand to drag the zipper down and push the garment down his legs, letting it join the discarded clothing on the floor.

“You too?” Semi asked, his fingers toying with the fastening on Suga’s pants.

Suga nodded with a smile, lifting himself on his knees so that his waist was at Semi’s eye level, allowing Semi to fully watch his own fingers undo the snap, getting the full reveal of underwear as each zipper tooth was disengaged. 

Semi gripped the belt loops and tugged down, helping Suga awkwardly shimmy his way out of his pants. The legs got caught around his ankles, and he ended up tumbling back against the bed, giggling on his way down, twisting so that Semi was able to pull his jeans the rest of the way off. 

Suga scooted up so that he was lying against the pillows at the head of the bed and Semi crawled over him, bracketing him between strong arms. Semi lowered himself, legs tangling with Suga’s, bringing their bodies in line with each other and capturing his lips in another kiss. He took his time licking into Suga’s mouth and memorizing the way he moved his mouth, the way he nipped and tugged with his teeth. 

If he could do nothing but kiss Suga forever, he would die happy.

Suga’s hands ran down his back until they reached his ass and cupped his cheeks, using his grip to pull Semi against him, facilitating the intentional drag of their still clothed cocks. The layers of their underwear had never felt so thin.

Semi continued to thrust down, slowly grinding against Suga, his stomach clenching at the sparks of pleasure that ran through him at every sweet slide of their bodies. He dropped his head to Suga’s chest, trying to control his breathing, but _fuck_ did everthing just feel so good.

“God, you feel amazing,” he muttered against Suga’s skin. 

He could feel his hair move with the huff of breath Suga let out, feel Suga’s fingers move so that they gripped the elastic of his underwear.

“Yes, yes,” he hissed before Suga could even ask and immediately felt the offending fabric yanked down his thighs. He kicked at the elastic to push it the rest of the way off and spread his legs so his shins were settled on either side of Suga’s.

Suga trailed his hands up the tops of Semi’s thighs, over where they met his hips, touching every possible patch of skin before finally stroking up his cock, marveling at the smooth feel of skin. Semi twitched in his hand, a bead of precome forming on his tip that Suga quickly took a finger too, smearing the clear substance across his head.

“Suga,” he groaned, unable to take his eyes off of the sight of those hands against him.

“You’re hot,” Suga said, words breathy as they left his mouth.

Before Semi could respond, Suga gripped him firmly, making a full stroke up and down, dancing his fingers over Semi's crown and back to his balls.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Semi moaned, dropping his head to Suga’s chest and thrusting up into his hands as Suga continued his long strokes.

He felt incredible. More than just the physical stimulation, it was the knowledge that it was _Suga_ beneath him, breaths heavy to match his own and touch warm against him. Suga who was understanding and kind, but feisty and passionate. It was incredible how deep a connection Semi felt with him despite how little time they had actually known each other. 

Suga twisted his wrist on an upstroke and Semi quickly inhaled air between his teeth at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure that coursed through him.

  
“Shit, stop, stop,” he hissed, batting Suga’s hands away and collapsing against him before looking up and meeting his eyes.

“Sorry, just didn’t want to finish, fuck you’re good at that.”

Suga chuckled in response and pulled his arms back up to cup Semi’s face and pull him into another lazy kiss.

“You’re incredibly attractive,” Suga said, speaking the words straight into his mouth.

“I’m nothing compared to you,” Semi responded.

He pulled back from the kiss and mouthed his way along Suga’s jawline until he reached his earlobe. He kissed his neck and then trailed his tongue up the ridges of his ear, pulling delicious mewls and moans from Suga.

“The noises you make are incredible, I could come just from listening to you.”

Suga shuddered and Semi chuckled at his reaction.

“So beautiful,” he said as he continued to kiss his way down Suga’s neck, lavishing his tongue over the hickeys he had already left and continuing to pepper kisses over his chest. Semi took his time licking and tugging at his nipples, leaving each wet and exposed to the air when he moved downwards.

Suga gasped and wriggled at each movement, spurring Semi on, trying to pull every reaction he could from Suga’s body. He let his teeth trail over the skin of his stomach, occasionally pressing into the soft flesh when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He would always leave a kiss afterward, sometimes skating his fingertips over those places as well. His hands lightly caressed Suga’s abdomen as Semi’s mouth descended lower, until his tongue dipped into Suga’s belly button and continued to the elastic waistband of his underwear.

A wet patch was soaking through the cotton and Semi nosed at it, inhaling the musky scent of Suga’s precome before closing his mouth around the clothed head. Suga jerked up at the contact, head flailing back against the pillow.

Semi soaked the fabric with his spit, tracing every detail of Suga’s cock with his tongue. The wet cotton clung to Suga, revealing a perfect outline. He pressed his tongue against the shaft and exhaled hot breath against it, earning another whine.

Semi moved his palms to Suga’s thighs and dragged them up to the hem of his boxer-briefs, tucking his fingers beneath them and following the line of his legs up so that he lightly brushed against the skin of his balls.

“Oh, fuck,” Suga huffed out, back arching off the bed before slamming back into the mattress.

Semi’s mouth moved down over his fingers, wetting the fabric further so that he could trace the points of contact he was making while caressing Suga’s sack, mixing the sensations of bare skin and rough cotton. He was practically drooling on Suga’s cock, drenching the front of his underwear so thoroughly that each thrust or grind Suga made caused the material to rub and pull against him.

Semi pulled his hands out and brought them to the top of Suga’s briefs. 

“Can I?” he asked, fingers barely curling around the elastic.

Suga nodded enthusiastically and brought his hips up, allowing Semi to easily pull them down his legs, fully exposing Suga’s body. Semi sat back for a moment and ran his fingers over Suga’s shoulders, arms, sides, any piece of skin he desired.

“You’re beautiful,” Semi said, watching as the boy beneath him flushed clear down to his chest.

He settled himself between Suga’s legs again, running his fingers through the light spattering of silver pubic hair. He grabbed the base of Suga’s cock and guided it into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the plush head.

“Oh my god,” Suga gasped as Semi suckled against his tip, tongue playing with the slit while his lips toyed with the edge of his crown.

He gathered a well of saliva on his tongue and let drool run down Suga’s shaft before chasing it, finally pulling more of Suga’s length into his mouth, closing his lips around him in his first glide down.

Suga’s hands quickly found his hair, fingers winding tightly in his locks. They both groaned, the sound from Semi’s mouth muffled by Suga’s cock. He pulled off and sunk back down, beginning a rhythmic bob, inhaling the smell of sex and reveling in the taste of skin, precome and sweat. Semi loved the slight gag as Suga would hit the back of his throat, or the dull pain of his hair being pulled.

He looked up, gaze locking on to Suga’s, pupils blown wide with lust. He watched as Suga gasped, maintaining eye contact while moving up and down his length. Semi lavished strokes of his tongue against him with each suck, twisted his wrist at the base every time he pulled back. He watched each reaction Suga gave and tried to memorize the way his body moved against Semi’s ministrations.

He pulled back and released Suga with a quiet _pop_ , licking down his shaft until his lips met Suga’s balls, opening his mouth wide to encompass his sac, practically gargling them in his mouth. He sucked, then let them fall out before bringing them back in, his hand reaching up to work Suga’s cock simultaneously. 

Suga’s hips were making small circles in encouragement, grinding into Semi’s mouth. He nipped at the juncture of Suga’s leg and hip, peppering kisses until he wound up at Suga’s perineum, taking a moment to pamper that patch of skin with his tongue. He trailed his mouth down and then back up, teasing closer every time and every time pulling a louder moan from Suga’s lips. 

Eventually he buried his nose into Suga’s skin and murmured, “please, please tell me I can.”

“I think I might die if you don’t.”

That was all it took for Semi to pull Suga’s legs over his shoulders and spread his hands wide on Suga’s cheeks, fingers digging into his skin as he spread Suga so that the pink furl of his asshole was on display. He exhaled a gentle breath and watched Suga twitch in response, then ducked his head lower, pressing his lips against his crack and licking a slow stroke over his entrance, closing his eyes and moaning into his movements, letting the entire sensation of Suga wash over him.

He flicked the tip of his tongue against Suga’s rim, alternating between blunt nudges and wide strokes, eagerly eating Suga out. Semi’s face was soon smeared with his own spit as he deluged Suga’s skin with wet caresses of his mouth, lips sliding easily against the now slick surface.

Every lick and suck were pampered into Suga’s skin. The way Suga groaned and grinded against his face in response sent him to heaven, his grip on Suga’s thighs tight, holding him close, pressing his tongue firmer and further against Suga. He nosed against Suga’s taint and pressed a quick kiss to it before skating his lips back down to his hole and continuing. 

Semi’s eyes were closed, so he gave a sharp inhale of surprise when Suga’s hand closed around his wrist. He pulled back, chin shimmering with saliva, and allowed himself to be drawn up Suga’s body, Suga’s legs falling from his shoulders, until his fingers were resting against Suga’s lips.

“Do you want to know what Tendou and I were talking about at the bowling alley?” Suga asked, eyes sparking.

Semi cocked an eyebrow at him, watching as Suga lightly kissed the tips of his fingers while he replied, “ _do_ I want to know?”

Suga chuckled. “We were talking about your fingers. How long they are, and how much control you have with them.”

Semi pressed against Suga’s lips and smirked. “I don’t know how I feel about Tendou being involved with this conversation.”

“Don’t worry, I kept the lewd thoughts to the privacy of my mind.” He gave a tiny, kitten-lick to the pad of Semi’s pinky. “Watching how your fingers slipped into the holes of that bowling ball, and how they gripped and released with such precision, it was hard _not_ to imagine how they would feel inside of me.”

Semi felt his breath leave him and barely managed to exhale an, “oh, fuck,” only able to watch as Suga opened his mouth and brought Semi’s index and middle fingers between his lips so that they slid along the top of Suga’s tongue to the back of his throat, coating each digit with spit.

Semi crowded closer, eyes locked onto his disappearing fingers, pushing in until he could feel the rough texture of the back of Suga’s tongue. Suga opened wide, letting Semi’s hand sink further until his knuckles brushed against Suga’s lips. He let his fingertips give an experimental rub against Suga’s taste buds. Suga swallowed against him, the intrusion making his action more akin to a flex of his throat and Semi’s arousal spiked as he felt muscles tighten around him.

He pulled his hand back from Suga’s mouth, and pushed it back in, dragging his fingers flat against his tongue with each stroke, Suga curling his tongue around them with each movement, sometimes prying them apart to tease at the webbing between.

A line of drool leaked from Suga’s mouth and Semi ducked down to kiss it away, removing his fingers to cover Suga’s lips with his own, putting as much passion as he could muster into this sloppy kiss, cherishing the vigor that Suga responded with.

Semi pulled back with a smile and crawled back down to Suga’s waist.

“I love your smile,” Suga said, lifting his legs back into position over Semi’s shoulders.

Semi blushed at that, pillowing his face into Suga’s inner thigh and Suga curled forward to brush his thumb against Semi’s cheek before flopping back down against the bed and muttering, “cute.”

Semi shook his head and ducked back down to pry Suga’s cheeks open once more, kissing his furl and pressing a hot, wet tongue against it, joined by a slick finger gently coaxing Suga to relax.

He pushed a gob of saliva from his mouth into Suga’s hole as he sunk a finger in, Suga groaning at the breach. Slowly, Semi pulled out and thrust in, dragging the pad of his finger against the soft skin of Suga’s ass, gently tugging at his rim at the end of every stroke, tongue joining alongside to lick at his walls.

The sight of his finger disappearing inside of Suga would fuel Semi’s fantasies forever. He took his time, captivated by the ingress, flexing at his knuckle to touch and explore thoroughly as he worked in tandem with his mouth to give Suga every bit of ecstasy he could.

With one finger buried inside Suga, Semi brought his other hand to Suga’s ass, lightly touching where they were connected.

He could hardly muster the willpower to say what he was thinking, but so far Suga had been enthusiastic about their activities. He was finger deep in the man’s ass for god’s sake, it wasn’t too presumptuous to ask…

But he blushed anyway, only focusing on the small caresses he was giving to Suga’s rim as he spoke.

“I have lube if you want,” he gingerly pressed his free finger near Suga’s entrance, teasing a second addition, “if you want more.”

“Yes please,” was his response, grinding down onto Semi, pressing him deeper.

Semi smiled and gave a quick kiss to his cleft as he pulled completely out, standing up off the bed and walking toward his dresser, still unable to fully believe he was there, present in this moment.

The drawer slid open and he pushed the crumpled t-shirts aside to grab the lube, pausing when his gaze slid over the condoms nestled beside it.

He glanced over to Suga who was watching him, a lazy hand stroking up and down his shaft, legs spread so that he was completely on display. Semi was momentarily transfixed by the sight before he turned back and reached into the drawer.

He worried that grabbing the condoms would seem too forward, but if they were going to use them anyway… well, he didn’t want to leave Suga’s side a second time. And fuck it, every time he had doubted himself today, he had been wrong.

He picked up the box and tried to casually set it at the foot of his bed, climbing back up with the lube in his hand. 

As he maneuvered closer, Suga rolled over and tucked his legs underneath himself, knees spread, so that Semi had a clear view of the curve of his spine, down to his asscheeks and his puckered entrance, still glistening with Semi’s spit. 

He uncapped the bottle and poured lube onto his fingers, bringing his hand up to Suga and smearing his entrance with the cool liquid. He pushed forward, one finger sinking easily in, savoring the satisfied mewls from Suga.

Semi pulled back and gently pressed a second finger against his rim, sinking down as Suga relaxed, beginning a rhythmic push, pull, scissoring open and closed, trying to touch every part of Suga’s insides.

He marveled at the ease in which he was fingering Suga, loving the slide of his skin against skin, exploring which movements brought Suga the most pleasure. He pressed down, finding the fleshy bulb of Suga’s prostate, massaging every shiver he could from the boy and watching as he completely fell apart underneath Semi, head buried in the pillows, fingers wound tightly in the bed sheets.

“Fuck, oh my god,” and other obscenities were tumbling from Suga’s lips as he thrust against Semi’s fingers, propping himself up by his elbows to give him more leverage. Semi just watched, content to unravel the man in front of him, finally adding a third finger, spreading them wide, when Suga felt loose enough to take it.

He started to thrust more vigorously, leaning up against Suga’s back so that he could press kisses against his spine, working his way across Suga’s skin so that he was worrying the crook of his neck with his mouth while loosening his hole. Semi’s dick slid against an asscheek, leaving trails of precome in its wake.

Semi mercilessly rubbed against his prostate, biting down on his shoulder hard. With a moan, Suga turned his head to the side and caught Semi’s lips in a kiss, twisting his body further so that Semi’s fingers fell out of him and he was able to fully turn and pull Semi against his chest, dicks slotting against each other once more. 

Suga pulled Semi’s head back so that their eyes could meet.

“Eita,” he spoke softly, gyrating their hips together. He pulled Semi closer against him. “I would really love to come on your cock instead of your fingers.”

Semi was a slut for his name on Suga’s lips, and hearing him state so directly that he wanted Semi inside him made the curl of desire within him bloom larger.

“Have I mentioned how incredibly hot you are?” Semi asked, pulling away so that he could pull a condom from the box near their feet. 

“Only once.”

He scooted back towards Suga, foiled packet in hand. “Then I apologize, because it bears repeating over and over again. You are indescribably hot”

That caused Suga to finally blush, look down and nudge Semi’s leg with his foot, muttering a soft, “ _stop._ ”

Suga caught sight of the condom packet about to be ripped open and reached out for it.

“Allow me?” he asked.

“Be my guest.”

He took the square from Semi, their fingers brushing against each other as he did so, the small point of contact causing Semi to shiver. Semi watched as Suga’s nimble fingers tore the plastic open and pulled out the rubber.

Suga pinched the top of the condom and set it on Semi’s cock tip, taking his fist and slowly rolling it down, stroking a couple more times after he did so making Semi realize just how neglected he had left himself while devouring Suga.

“Fuck, I don’t know if I’m gonna last long,” he said while watching Suga’s fingers dance over the condom.

“It’s okay, the minute you stroke me, I’ll be gone as well.”

Semi could feel his heart swell, ducking down for another kiss before reaching for the lube and emptying more onto his dick, plus some extra on his hands which he daubed over Suga’s entrance, pushing his fingertips into him again.

Suga laid back against the bed, looking up at Semi as Semi wiggled his fingers around, seeing how wide he could spread them before Suga huffed out a light chuckle.

“Sometime tonight would be nice.”

“Mmm, pushy,” Semi teased, but retreated anyway and gripped his cock, lining himself up with Suga’s hole and pressing the flesh of his head against his rim to watch raptly as the furl of Suga’s ass opened to take him.

Seeing each inch of his dick sink further and further inside of Suga was the most erotic thing Semi had ever seen, and he couldn’t help but bring a finger up to stroke against the stretched skin.

“I wish you could see yourself right now,” he said, looking up at Suga whose head was once more thrown back, eyes screwed shut.

He leaned forward, sliding the rest of the way in so that he was fully sheathed, face hovering over Suga’s.

His heavy breaths must have alerted Suga to his proximity, because without opening his eyes, Suga brought his hands up to clasp behind Semi’s neck and pull him down into a burning kiss.

Semi ravaged his mouth, licking into every corner, letting his dick still in the heat of Suga’s body and pouring everything he could into his lips moving against Suga’s, biting at his plump lower lip, gently tugging at it before plundering further into heaven. 

Suga sighed a long exhale and Semi pulled back, looking down at him.

“You feel amazing,” Suga said, eyes still closed, hips making small movements against Semi.

“You feel marvellous,” Semi replied, thrusting up a fraction of distance and earning a moan.

“Fuck yes, _move_.”

Semi pulled back, still going slowly. The drag against Suga’s ass was blindingly pleasurable, and he couldn’t help but grunt as he shoved back in.

He tentatively thrust again. 

“Good?” he asked.

Suga nodded.

“More than,” and finally opened his eyes to watch Semi’s expression as he began to pick up pace.

The slap of skin reverberated through the room, breaths becoming more ragged as they established a steady pace. One of Suga’s legs wrapped around Semi, encouraging him to penetrate deeper with every drive in.

Suga felt like a hot vice beneath him. Semi could feel thrums of pleasure buzzing through his body. He felt alive, like every nerve was hypersensitive and receptive to everything Suga. The way Suga met every thrust, the way he rolled his body, his fingers still pressed against Semi’s scalp, gripping for purchase and kissing every surface from his lips to his jaw, neck and chest, it intoxicated Semi.

He leaned into Suga’s neck, nose pressed against his collarbone, and tried to focus on his breathing as his thrusts became more erratic. It was hard to keep control when it was so easy to lose himself in the way Suga felt around him. He watched as beads of sweat accumulated on Suga’s chest and darted his tongue out to swipe them away, tasting salt and Suga.

His movements sped up as he began to feel his climax build and he reached a hand down to Suga’s cock. There was a pool of precome on Suga’s stomach from where he had been leaking, and Semi couldn’t help but to briefly swipe his finger through it, smearing it on his stomach before taking ahold of Suga’s shaft and jerking him off.

Suga’s body convulsed at his touch, letting out a moan that Semi thought the whole floor would hear. Suga was beautiful, lost in bliss, fingers tightening even more against his scalp, spurring him on. 

Suga came with a broken cry that was quickly muffled by Semi’s desperate mouth. Come splattered his chest.

That sight alone would have been enough for Semi, but he could also feel the tight squeeze around his cock as Suga tensed through his orgasm. He buried himself as deep as he could go, feeling his balls tighten as he emptied himself inside Suga.

Semi collapsed, his heaving chest pressed into Suga’s below him, ignoring the sticky mess between them. He kissed the side of Suga’s neck, and the boy turned to meet him, finally unlatching his fingers from his head and bringing a hand around to brush against Semi’s jaw, sharing a hazy, tender post-orgasm moment. 

“I think that might have been the best thing that’s happened in my entire life,” Semi said, causing Suga to giggle and briefly bury his face against the pillow before turning back and responding.

“It was pretty amazing.”

Semi slid off of Suga to the side, careful to grip the condom as he pulled out. He knotted it shut and tossed it into the trash bin in the corner with impeccable aim, settling back down next to Suga. He held him in his arms as they faced one another, matching smiles adorning their faces.

“This is gonna sound cheesy,” Semi started, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with Suga, “but I feel connected with you. The sex was exceptional, but regardless of that, the rest of today was,” he paused a moment, trying to put his feelings into words. “I felt seen by you in a way I haven't experienced before, and that meant a lot to me.”

Suga smiled, scooting closer so their legs tangled together. He ran a hand through Semi’s hair, fingers playing with the dark tips of a lock. 

“I feel the same. You’re an extension of my soul.”

Suga quickly ducked his head against Semi’s chest, arms wrapping around his torso to squeeze hard.

“Oh my god,” Suga said, words muffled by Semi’s skin, “I can’t believe I just said that, who’s the cheesy one now.”  
  


Semi laughed, the vibrations in his chest shaking Suga’s head.

He reached down, placing a hand on Suga’s chin and tugged him upwards.

“It’s okay, I liked hearing that. It was romantic.”

“Stop,” Suga whined.

They shared another brief laugh and Semi pulled him into a chaste kiss before rolling away from his grasp. 

“We should get cleaned up,” Semi said, sliding over to the edge of the bed and standing up.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled open a different drawer, grabbing a towel out from it and walking back towards Suga, tossing it down on him. Suga caught it and began wiping at his chest.

“You know, the polite thing would be to lick it off,” Suga said with a smile as he scrubbed the last streaks of his come off.

“Oh really? I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

The towel was thrown back at him, and he barely managed to catch it before it hit his face. As he lowered it to his body, he caught Suga’s eye.

“What are you grinning for?” Semi asked, gaze locked on Suga, barely paying attention to where he was wiping.

“Next time. I like hearing you say that.”

Semi blushed and looked down to make sure he had fully scrubbed his skin clean.

“I like it too.”

“Good,” Suga said.

Semi sat there for a few more moments before standing up and tossing his towel into the hamper.

“I could still use those pajamas you offered earlier,” Suga called from the bed.

Semi picked up the sweatpants and t-shirt from where Suga must have dropped them earlier, gathering his own up in the process as well.

“Do you need someone to dress you as well?”

Suga smiled. “I think I can manage.”

As Semi pulled his sleepwear on, he couldn’t help but eye Suga less than discreetly. Even doing the mundane task of redressing, he was beautiful, and Semi couldn’t have felt more lucky as he watched Suga snuggle under the covers once he had finished.

Semi quickly joined him, and once again they found themselves wrapped around each other, content to just exist in one other’s presence.

A flash of bright light from the floor illuminated itself, startling the two of them.

“Shit,” Suga muttered, momentarily extracting himself from Semi’s arms and leaning his torso off the edge of the bed in a stretch that allowed him to fumble with his clothing, and come back up gripping his phone.

“Sorry, it’s Daichi. Unless we want the SAT called on us, I should respond.”

“Should I be worried?” Semi asked, snaking his arms around Suga’s waist and pulling him down into the bed as he tapped out his reply.

“No, he’s just a protective friend and captain. How would you feel if Tendou got whisked away by a mysterious Karasuno man?”

“Honestly, I’d be worried for Karasuno.”

  
Suga laughed. “Okay, bad example.”

> _Text From: Sawamura Daichi_
> 
> What do you mean, spending the night? Where?
> 
> Suga?
> 
> Suga??? Logically I know everything is fine, but please just tell me you’re safe.

> _Text To: Sawamura Daichi_
> 
> I’m safe, nothing to worry about. :) Today was really nice, I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow.

Suga gently dropped his phone to the ground and let Semi pull him back into his embrace, tucking himself into a small spoon. Semi pressed a brief kiss to the nape of his neck, and tightened his arm around Suga’s waist, both feeling safe, nestled in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tik Tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


	6. Morning After

Sun filtered in through the single window of Semi’s room and Suga blinked the haze of sleep from his eyes as he slowly woke up. Semi was still sleeping, facing Suga, so he let himself steal a couple moments to look at the beautiful man beside him. 

Semi’s face was relaxed, the light filtering through his hair and casting an angelic halo around him. He looked peaceful, a stark contrast to when Suga first met Semi, crying at the edge of Karasuno campus.

He thought back to the heartbreaking moment when Semi had looked up through his tears and locked eyes with Suga. He had appeared so completely shattered, resistant to the aid that Suga and Dachi offered and Suga remembered the helplessness he had felt as he watched the boy in sweat soaked running gear take off with nothing but Suga’s phone number on his hand to reassure them. He was surprised, but relieved when Semi had actually messaged him.

Who knew that he had been suffering feelings so similar to Suga’s own?

Suga never would have guessed that one text would lay the foundation to land him here, but he couldn’t be more grateful for fate or coincidence or whatever circumstance allowed him to be so thoroughly wrapped in Semi’s passion and embrace.

He snuggled closer, pillowing his head against Semi’s arm and into his chest, inhaling deeply and letting out a content sigh.

“Good morning,” a voice rumbled from above him, still groggy with sleep.

“Good morning. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s a good thing to wake to.”

Suga looked up to find Semi smiling down at him. He felt lucky to have that face of adoration turned on him. The curve of Semi’s upturned mouth was quickly becoming one of Suga’s favorite sights and he was Suga’s to kiss and to cherish. 

He leaned up as Semi’s mouth descended on his own to meet him halfway, sharing a lazy morning kiss with lots of tongue, arms winding around each other to press their bodies together. 

Semi pulled back, giving Suga a slow once-over. “I like you in my colors.”

Suga examined the shirt he had on, SHIRATORIZAWA printed in bold across the front of the garishly purple garment. He tugged at the hem and smirked up at Semi before rolling the two of them over so that Semi was flat on his back and Suga sat on top of him, straddling his waist.

“I’m not sure that it compliments my skin tone. I think orange would look nice, don’t you?”

“You look exceptional in anything, but everyone at Karasuno would know you’re mine if you showed up in this.”

“Ah,” Suga said, feigning realization, “so you’re just possessive.”

Semi ran his hands up Suga’s thighs, and he shivered at the press of palms against his legs, even through the sweatpants, enjoying the press of Semi’s fingers against his hips where they settled.

“People are usually possessive over precious things,” Semi stated.

Suga’s cheeks erupted with a deep blush. He leaned forward and pressed his palms flat against Semi’s chest and looked him straight in the eye.

“I want to be yours,” Suga said plainly.

“You are.”

“I want you to be mine,” he continued.

“I am.”

“So this is a thing? We’re a thing? Officially,” Suga said, heart racing as the words left his mouth.

No matter how much confidence he had in their mutual feelings, he still felt vulnerable putting his heart on the line, desperately wanting to hear the confirmation spoken from Semi’s own lips.

“Sugawara Koushi, will you date me exclusively and allow me to tell the world that you’re my boyfriend?”

Suga could feel himself blush even harder, the feeling of butterflies erupting through him at Semi’s words.

“Yes,” he said, lowering himself and letting Semi claim him with another kiss, this one laced with a heated passion that thrummed through them at their newly exposed feelings.

They separated and Suga slid off of Semi, standing up and stretching. He looked around the room and managed to gather his scattered clothes from last night, beginning to pull his borrowed pyjamas off.

Semi rolled out of bed as well and walked over to his dresser. “You can borrow a clean shirt and underwear from me if you want.”

“Are they going to be labeled with Shiratorizawa?” Suga asked, placing a hand on his naked hip.

Semi looked over at him. “No, I’ll give you something plain. I’ve already left my mark,” he added with a smirk, eyes falling to Suga’s chest where the hickies from last night were on display.

“You certainly have,” Suga replied, skating his hand over the bruised skin, smiling and walking over to Semi, leaning up on tiptoes to please a light peck against his cheek. 

Semi handed him a plain black t-shirt and matching underwear before pulling clothing for himself out of the drawer.

They got dressed while shooting furtive glances at each other the entire time. They caught glimpses of the other’s smiles and blushes. It felt thrilling and excitingly sweet, the way the beginning of something new and good should. 

“I’ll walk you to the bus stop?” Semi asked once they were fully clothed.

Suga nodded with a smile and followed Semi out the door, finally reaching out and grasping his hand, threading their fingers together like he had wanted to the entire day yesterday. Semi squeezed back and Suga felt like the smile on his face would be permanently plastered on.

They exited the dorm building and Semi led the way across campus, a light breeze accompanying them. 

“So, I know next week, hell month, is crazy for both of us,” Semi said, “but there’s break and after that I’m pretty available, just the normal school and studying, exams, whatever. You’re going to nationals so I realize you’re going to be practicing near twenty-four / seven. Just let me know when you’re free and I’ll make it work. And no worries if you can’t for a while. I know that’s crazy pressure.”

He looked over at Suga before continuing. “I just like you, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible, but I know this is pretty much the busiest time we could ever have started dating, so I’ll take what I can.”

Suga smiled and lightly bumped into him. “You’re sweet Semi, no matter what anyone else says.”

They arrived at the bus stop and Semi leaned against the sign pole, making room for Suga to rest his head against his chest.

“I have no clue what my schedule is going to be, but I’ll be sure to loop you in,” Suga said as he stood on his toes, pressing a light kiss to Semi’s mouth.

They stood there in comfortable silence, Suga content to just be held by Semi’s strong arms as they waited for the bus to show up.

When the low hum of an engine alerted them to its arrival, the two regretfully pulled apart, sharing one last kiss before Suga stepped fully away and got on, paying his fare as he did so. He was able to catch Semi’s eye for a moment through the grimy glass, sitting and giving a small wave that was returned with the most beautiful smile yet.

He only broke eye contact when he was forced to as the bus drove away, and he settled back into the hard plastic of the seat, mind replaying every moment from the last day. He knew he was going to have to call Daichi later and tell him about everything that had happened, and he was looking forward to sharing his joy with his best friend, but for now it was nice to hold every memory as an intimate secret they shared. 

The ride back home was quick, and Suga almost missed his stop with how lost in his own thoughts he got. His house was only a short walk away from where he got off, and he was letting himself into his house soon after, toeing his shoes off and making a beeline for the kitchen.

Before pulling out any food, he fished his phone from his pocket and typed out a new message to send.

> _ Text To: Semi Eita _
> 
> Home Safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I decided to just post the second half of the story in one go because why not. I hope yall enjoy!! I have some timestamp ideas for these two, but who knows if they'll ever come to fruition. Thanks for the Kudo and Reviews!! <3
> 
> [Tik Tok](https://www.tiktok.com/@sincerelymarika)


End file.
